Keeper vs Chaser: Game on
by xmaraudergirlsx
Summary: Being best friends with the opposite sex is always difficult. Anyone who's ever had feelings for their best mate will completely relate to this story. Oliver Wood isn't only thinking about Quidditch, so how does Katie Bell react?
1. So long sweet Summer

**_Author's Note: Hello all! This isabout Oliver Wood and Katie Bell when he's in his last year. My first fanfic is about Lily and James and the Marauders and its called "tell me why" – its quite long and it's not finished yet but I assure you it's worth the read…Anyway for all the Wood fans…here goes! Since they cut him from the third movie….i think he deserved this at least! Ahaha let me know what u think._**

_**Pam **_

_**Disclaimer: It's all Jk Rowlings….ahh but you guys knew that didn't ya?**_

* * *

So Long Sweet Summer 

"Bloody hell Wood…"

Oliver winced as he slowly turned around to face the two red-headed twins who looked as though they might burst with glee.

"What's wrong Weasley? Oliver said trying to appear casual as he nervously tried to flatten his longish, gelled brown hair which was styled to spike in calculated directions.

"Oh no no…don't flatten it Oliver….the girls' be disappointed…" Fred joked with a grin as he and his twin approached their friend.

"Alright….out with it…" Oliver accused tiredly preparing himself for the onslaught of jokes.

"Nah mate...it looks alright…" George commented elbowing his brother to keep him quiet. Oliver was surprised and opened his mouth to thank him but then George finished his sentence, "…for a porcupine…." The twins laughed raucously as Oliver rolled his eyes at the rather lame joke.

"Yeah, yeah" He muttered as they approached the fat lady's portrait hole and gave the password. They were instantly greeted with an array of hellos as everyone in the common room chattered happily talking of their summer holidays. Oliver felt a little more at ease when some of his mates complimented his new hairstyle and a nearby girl's knees buckled as he went past. Seventh year would be good…he could tell. If he could just get the Quidditch cup, his year would be made. Despite this being his main concentration, he was also looking to have a little fun this year. The Gryffindor girls were looking good as they'd obviously made an effort on the first day of school. As he settled down in a chair with some of the lads, he noticed a group of giggling fifth years staring at him. He cocked a friendly smile and acknowledged them with a wink. Instantly their faces turned red and their giggles turned even higher pitched. Yeah…this year was going to be fun.

* * *

Katie exhaled hard as she saw Oliver grin at the other fifth year girls. She didn't much like the girls in her year so she usually spent most of her time with Angelina and Alicia from the quidditch team. They were less giggly and a lot of fun to hang out with. She was now standing surrounded by a large group of friends as they chatted about their summers, but Katie kept casting a side-long glance at Oliver. He was looking perhaps more gorgeous than ever wearing a black t-shirt which showed hints of his muscular body and had the words: "Up for it?" printed in white on it. His chocolate brown eyes carried a vaguely amused expression as he only half listened to Fred and George's apparently genius plan to organise a bake-sale to raise money for Oliver's hair gel. 

His eyes now met hers and she felt her heart fall hard as his grin became larger and he made a funny, random face at her. She giggled and mimicked his mock shocked expression before walking over to him to say hello.

"Katilicious Bell…" He said in a silly voice as he shook her hand in greeting. He held on to it as he looked down into her eyes and said, "Alright?"

Trying desperately not to let this contact phase her she smiled and replied, "Yeah I'm good…what? No hug? I haven't seen you the whole summer Oliver!" Katie said pretending to be offended.

"So?" He asked laughing as Katie smacked his arm. "Nah you know I don't hug…"

Katie nodded and rolled her eyes. Yes, she sadly did know. Oliver wasn't much of a hugger unless you were dating him. Which, in a word, sucked.

Oliver was now punching Alicia and Angelina lightly on the shoulders saying, "Oooh all my gorgeous Chasers ready for a new year of brilliant Quidditch?"

The girls rolled their eyes and Fred and George roughly pulled Oliver back by the neck of his t-shirt. He looked at them alarmed as they held angry expressions.

"WHAT ABOUT GORGEOUS BEATERS OLIVER?" They asked together in high, falsetto voices. Oliver looked shocked but then chuckled at his friends and pushed them forward squarely.

"So Oliver how was your summer?" Katie asked as they all sat down.

"Fair…Got a ton of quidditch in…developed a bunch of new plays – specially for Harry. That kid is gonna win us the cup this year…" He commented, his thick Scottish accent coming more obviously into play.

"Nah come on mate….Harry's good but it's you who'll really win us it…" Katie said with a smile.

Oliver looked pleased but shook his head, "it's a team effort…if I didn't have the best bloody Quidditch team in the school I'd probably be pathetic…"

"Fair enough…" Katie joked as he shoved her lightly.

"Watch it Bell…"

"Oh...sorryyy Wood!"

Oliver laughed at Katie's sarcasm and ruffled her hair. "What an idiot…so how was your summer then?"

"It was ok…nothing special, the normal you know. Oh but I went to Spain for a bit…and ohhh my goddd I swear the boys…they're like something else!" Katie breathed, kicking herself inside for the comment.

Oliver laughed easily. "Like Ohh my god were they?" he teased in an air-headed voice which made Katie blush.

"Ahh shut your face….what about you then? See anyone you fancied?"

"Oh well me and this girl who lives near my house were kinda seeing each other for a while…" He revealed vaguely as he looked at Lee Jordan making some Gryffindor first years create a human pyramid. He laughed as the twins jumped up to help him, using magic to levitate the kids to the top. "Nutters…" He mused as he turned back to look at Katie. She had been silent all this time. Annoyingly Oliver's comment about the girl had gotten to her and she could feel the tiniest bit of jealously creep into her blood. Then seeing Oliver with a questioning expression on his face at her silence, she covered up her dismay with a grin.

She cocked her head and teased, "Oh is that why you're hair is looking like that?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her and went, "Ha…ha…ha… very funny Katilicious."

Just as Katie was leaning in to hug his side to say it was a joke, Harry Potter approached them.

"Alright Harry?" Oliver said straightening up and looking at the third year. Katie sighed inwardly at the lost opportunity but smiled at the team's seeker.

"Yeah thanks, just thought I'd say hi to you two…"

"Heyy!" Katie put in quickly with an enthusiastic grin which made Harry laugh. Oliver looked at him and immediately began to speak earnestly,

"Harry mate, I've been working on this classic seeker's play...It's kinda like…"

"Woaah woahh slow down Oliver man….he's only just got here!" Katie interrupted as Harry looked alarmed. He cast a grateful look as Wood dropped his animated hands and sadly conceded defeat.

"Tomorrow Oliver….when you've sorted out that hair…I might not be able to stop laughing during practice otherwise…" Harry said cheekily as he rushed off ducking to narrowly avoid the paperweight Oliver had tossed at his head.

"Why always with the hair?" Oliver asked desperately as Katie covered her mouth to hide her giggles. She was failing miserably and began hiccoughing so Oliver got her into a headlock and ruffled her hair.

"Oliver Wood…let me go right now!" she shrieked as Fred and George took to laughing at them. Unfortunately that also broke the non-falling spell they'd been holding on the first year pyramid and so they all toppled and fell onto Lee Jordan who yelped with pain. The twins now couldn't stop laughing until a loud noise interrupted them.

"GRYFFINDORS…THIS IS YOUR HEADBOY PERCY WEASLEY SPEAKING. RETREAT TO YOUR DORMITORIES. IT IS TIME FOR BED." He said formally in a magically loud voice, before muttering _"Quietus"_ and walking out of the common room pompously to the Head's dorm.

"No relation, I swear…" Fred said drastically to everyone who was grumbling angrily on their way to their dorm room.

"Yes, yes…no relation…must be another Weasley…" George added desperately as people threw them cold looks.

"Ah come on lads…let up on Perce…he's just trying to be a good Head boy…" Oliver said fairly. When two identical sets of incredulous eyes met his own, he laughed and held up his hands in defence. "Ok, Ok sheesh…" He said before strolling off to bed with a wave.

* * *

When he was gone Katie let out a sigh. He was her best friend and he didn't even bother saying a proper goodnight? She wandered if it bothered her because it was normal or whether it was because she maybe liked him as more than a friend. After bidding goodnight to the twins and the girls she went to the fifth year dormitory and collapsed on her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't like Oliver…it would be pointless. He wouldn't see her as more than a friend. For Pete's sake he didn't even say goodnight. She exhaled frustratedly and turned on to her side. 

Suddenly a small owl hurtled through the open window and landed on her bedside table. Katie looked at it rather confused until she noticed a small scrap of parchment tied to its foot. After she quickly removed it, the owl hooted and flew off into the dark night. Who on earth was sending her owls now? Katie muttered "_lumos" _in the privacy of her drawn curtains and looked at the note. A warm smile crept on to her face as she saw the words:

"_Sorry Katilicious forgot to say goodnight" _

_**

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please! Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. **_


	2. Take me out

**_Author's Note: Thank you all for your support…I'm glad you're enjoying this! This fits in with the book proper-like._**

**_HogwartsC: thanks a lot! Glad you love it_**

**_Sassafras: aww thanks so much! I really appreciate you're approval of the way I've written the characters. _**

**_Randomisation: glad you like the beginning…thanks and enjoy!_**

**_Snuffles101: thank youu – glad u liked it. Hey if ure called snuffles I assume u like Sirius eh? If u wanna read my other story "tell me why" that's centred a lottt on Sirius. Enjoy this chap!_**

**_Tinkerbell86: thanks! I'm really happy u think it's worth writing – please enjoy this..and the one after and after ahaha_**

**_RyanConde: thank you! Enjoy the next one!_**

_**Thanks to everyone for reading – Please review!**_

**-Pam xx**

* * *

Take me out

Wood tapped his quill impatiently on the desk waiting for the end of the lesson. If they got a move on, the quidditch team could probably fit an extra long practice in before dinner.

"Right, two rolls of parchment on the Unforgivable curses…sorry for the uneventful lessons class but we needed to get the theory done…" Professor Lupin announced as the bell rang signalling the end of classes. Wood liked Lupin, he was the best Defence teacher they'd had in a long time, and although today's lesson had been boring he knew it was only cos seventh year was bound to be more serious. His friend Liam was chatting up some Ravenclaw girl so he left the classroom alone and headed directly to the common room.

"Helloo dear!" The fat lady greeted raising her eyebrows at Wood.

"Um…hiya…" Oliver smiled awkwardly at the expression the portrait was giving him.

"You're certainly looking…well…today" she winked.

Was it just him or was a portrait coming on to him...?

"Er thanks….fiddlesticks.."

"Oh alright then.." The fat lady remarked huffily annoyed he'd cut their conversation short. She swung open and Oliver hurried through apologetically. As soon as he walked in he saw two red-heads duck under a table and shortly after pulling the three Gryffindor chasers after them.

Rolling his eyes Oliver walked over to the table and drummed his knuckles on the surface. Then with a grin he shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" and the table levitated to reveal two dismayed boys, Katie, Alicia and Angelina who was grunting at Fred rubbing her head in annoyance.

"QUIDDITCH!" Oliver yelled with a smile before sauntering towards Harry who was in whispered conversation with Hermione Granger and Ron.

* * *

"Alright team….this is our last chance…_my _last chance to win the Quidditch cup," Oliver told them, a quiet desperation in his voice as he strode up and down, his game face on. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year…and I'll never get another shot at it. Gryffindor haven't won for seven years! Ok so we've had the worst luck in the world – injuries – the tournament getting called off last year…" Wood swallowed, almost wincing at the memory.

"But we also know we've got the _best – ruddy – team – in – the – school_," he said punching a fist into his other hand, a manic glint in his eye.

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers.." Oliver said gesturing towards Alicia, Angelina and Katie. Inwardly Katie laughed seeing Oliver in his authoritative position. He was normally messing about but when it came to Quidditch he could not act more serious. Although he was giving this inspiring speech, the manic glint turned slightly amused as he saw Katie and she discreetly covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Meanwhile Oliver was continuing,

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George together pretending to blush. Katie rolled her eyes and chuckled while she noticed Oliver trying his best not to laugh. He was lucky, he wasn't showing any signs of giving in to Fred and George's ridicule, but Katie knew he was probably finding it extremely hard not to laugh out loud and instead maintain his passion.

"And we've got a Seeker who has_ never_ failed to win us _a match_!" Oliver rumbled glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride Katie knew he'd felt since Harry had joined the team two years ago. "And…me" he added as an afterthought.

Katie was about to scoff and tell him to stop being so modest but George got there before her.

"We think you're very good, too, Oliver"

"Cracking Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is, " Oliver said turning around to pace so no one would notice the large grin the twin's comment had triggered on his face. "Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…." His face suddenly became very dejected and Katie felt a pang wishing she could go hug him to make him feel better. Even if he didn't hug. She remained quiet however knowing that if she said something Oliver wouldn't take her comments to heart. She was after all one of his best friends and he always said that everything she said was just because she wanted to make him feel better.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred, he and George even looking a little sympathetic at Oliver's woebegone face.

"We'll do it Oliver!" said Angelina voicing the thoughts of Alicia and Katie.

"Definitely" said Harry.

The team started training with furious determination, three evenings a week, wanting to make Oliver proud and fulfil his dream of finally winning the cup.

* * *

A few weeks later after one practice was over Oliver clapped each of his team-mates on the back and headed to the changing room to get out of his muddy robes. After hurriedly showering and putting on a fresh muggle clothes: a black sweater and jeans, he headed outside and leaned against the wall near the girl's changing rooms. He waved at Fred and George who looked rather stiff and exhausted as they tiredly said they'd meet him in the common room and checked his watch. Harry came out next and Oliver gave him a friendly punch on the arm before he walked past the Weasley twins who had fallen asleep mid-walk. Oliver chuckled and yelled at them. "Come on lads, I didn't work you that hard tonight did I?"

They turned to him with incredulous, cold looks and then proceeded to make a huge show of all the pain they were in, limping towards the direction of the common room, ever so often throwing Oliver a spiteful look. He simply laughed as he leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his wet hair. The three girls finally emerged and smiled at Oliver who looked at Katie exasperatedly, "God…take an age why don't you?" He fell into step beside her as Angelina and Alicia walked tiredly in front of them.

"Oliver…shut up we were exhausted. Plus Angelina had bugs in her hair…" Katie explained in an exhausted voice as she half-heartedly tried to smack Oliver.

"Well what do you expect with those braids?" he said cheekily, more directed at Angelina than Katie.

"Ooooh Oliver you're so harsh!" Angelina said turning and lunging at him. He started laughing and ruffled her braided hair as she gave him a pouty look.

"Ange quit acting like a baby…" Alicia, the more calm, dignified one of the group spoke up in her soft voice.

"Yeah Ange…quit acting like a baby!" Oliver chimed in triumphantly.

Angelina shot him a death glare momentarily before erupting into giggles at Oliver's mock serious face. Alicia too giggled as Oliver walked in between them and draped an arm around their shoulders.

"You two did brilliant in practice today…" At this comment they smiled and high-fived each other until the three of them heard a loud clearing of a throat behind them.

"Ahem…excuse me?" Katie said folding her arms and tapping her foot whilst looking at Oliver slightly offended.

The girls giggled knowing what Oliver would do, and he merely smirked.

"Excuse what Katilicious?"

"I did well too!" she whined as the other girls giggled and left them to it with a wave.

"Sure you did Katie.." Oliver said lazily as he turned around to hide his cheeky smile.

"AH!" Katie erupted in frustration and ran at him. Laughing he managed to avoid her and grinned wildly at her.

"Aww…you thought I was serious.."

"Well.." Katie began sheepishly.

"Aww you were actually insecure about your quidditch…awww" Oliver said condescendingly pinching her cheeks. She was glad he was pinching them, because it covered up the blush creeping to her cheeks at his touch.

"Oh stuff it.." Katie said pulling free and walking off pretending to be angry.

"Aww and now I've pissed of little Katie…"

"Oliver…shut up…"

"Look at you with your little pout…aww"

"OLIVER!"

"Yes?"

"ARGHHH"

Oliver laughed at Katie's outburst and ruffled her golden hair.

"Chill Katilition.."

"Katilition now is it?"

"Or Katical…"

"what…?"

"Kate…magical…"

"You're mad…"

"Thank you.."

* * *

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, the twin's brother as he pointed at a notice that had appeared on the battered old notice-board. "End of October. Halloween"

Oliver and Katie had entered the common room to this announcement hearing Fred remark, "Excellent, I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets…"

Katie noticed Harry throw himself into a chair angrily, but didn't really know why so she simply sat with her other best friend Leanne, Oliver, his friend Liam and George who was hurriedly doing some Transfiguration homework. Katie was surprised. The twins barely ever did homework.

"McGonagall said she'd have my head if I didn't..." George explained as he noticed Katie's expression.

"So Katie, Hogsmeade coming up…are you going to go with anyone?" Leanne was saying.

"Oh…umm I dunno yet are you?"

"Nah…it's best we just hang out together anyway."

Katie nodded and smiled at Liam who since he only knew her as 'Oliver's friend' only turned his mouth up slightly. In all honesty she was a little scared of Liam. He was very good-looking, with sandy-brown hair which was much longer and messier than Oliver's. It hung just above his eyes which were an intense blue and she knew when he did smile he had cute dimples which nearly every girl was a sucker for. Oliver and Liam certainly had their share of admirers.

"What about you Oliver…going with anyone?" Leanne flirted.

"Yeah me and Liam are going on our own private date" Oliver replied not picking up on her flirtatious tone. He and Liam laughed and Katie secretly felt a bit better. She knew Leanne thought Oliver was hot, which she didn't have a problem with. But for some reason it had annoyed her a little. But why? She didn't like Oliver…did she?

"Well maybe we can hang out…" Katie put in carefully, casually twirling a blonde strand of hair.

"Yeah cool…maybe" Oliver said as he stretched and got up.

"Yeah…anyway night girls…Leanne…Katie…" Liam followed smiling, dimples and all at the girls. The minute he turned however, a pretty sixth year had approached him and whilst talking his ear off, stroked his arm tenderly. He propped himself on the back of the sofa and chatted away to her before nodding and beckoning Oliver over to him. Oliver gulped the cup of water down he was drinking and headed to his friend and the girl.

Katie pretended to listen to the story Leanne was telling about some good-looking Huffle-puff called Cedric Diggory but really strained to listen to Liam's husky voice.

"Olli mate, this is Kara," he introduced gesturing towards the brunette who smiled widely. "We were thinking of goin' to Hogsmeade together…"

"Alright…nice one.." Oliver said vaguely.

"And I was wondering if maybe you'd take my friend Amelia?" Kara asked pointing to a girl with auburn hair who waved shyly at him. Oliver smiled and politely waved back before pausing to think.

"Come on man…" Liam said under his breath while Kara pretended not to have heard.

Oliver shrugged and conceded," Why not?"

Kara squealed and kissed Liam on the cheek before waving at Oliver and running to tell Amelia. Oliver chuckled and Liam punched his arm muttering,

"Thanks dude…I'm gonna owe you one!" He winked and Oliver laughed.

As Amelia's excited squeals were heard, Katie felt a pang in her chest area, which hurt just a little bit.

* * *

"'Night Katie, Leanne…" Oliver said before rolling his eyes at Amelia's squeals. Expecting a laugh out of Katie, he was surprised when she just smiled softly and turned away. Shrugging it off, he followed Liam up to the dormitory and after changing he collapsed on to his bed yawning.

Amelia seemed nice enough, but he was really just doing Liam a favour, he could tell he was quite smitten with Kara's sensuous curves and alluring brown hair. Let Liam have his fun, Oliver would just need to be polite, and maybe have a little fun of his own. Suddenly something hit him. No wonder Katie had looked a bit weird…he'd made plans with her moments before and then cancelled. No what was he thinking…Katie didn't care that much…she probably didn't think twice about it. Feeling content at this realisation, he stretched and leaned back into the pillow to dream of his Quidditch team winning the Cup….finally.

_**

* * *

A/N: Review it baby!**_


	3. Brilliant Smiles and Shining Eyes

**_Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! _**

**_CarbonMonoxide: thanks sooo much! I'm so happy I enjoyed it so much_**

**_Randomisation: I know poor Katie! Thanks so much for reviewing!_**

**_Sally: I do update quite regularly so I hope u don't hate me! Especially if I don't update for a bit cos I'm busy…but thanks soo much for the review and compliment – I tried to make the chapter much longer._**

**_Tinkerbell86: I updated ASAP when I read ur review thanks much much, glad you liked it…the chapters quite a bit longer._**

**_Jkg-vader: here you go again spoiling me with you're lovely reviews! Thanks for checking out this story…you're hooked already? I must be good ahhaha just kidding…anyway im really happy u like the humour I use cos I laugh at my jokes too..haha..we'll see about the kilts lol not sure ill manage to fit it in this time!_**

**_Celi: thanks for thinking its great! Please review again_**

**_Celestial Apocalypse: lol I knew someone was going to get me for that! Yeah I actually knew Katie would be in fourth year…I made her in 5th cos I didn't wanna make the age difference tooo big…sorry…hope it doesn't make too much of a difference. Sometimes I make random mistakes in my stories which I obv regret after but can't really change. I'm glad you still liked it…I updated ASAP…I dunno if u read CH2 as well…thanks and review again! _**

_**Thank you all…..you guys are so supportive! Please enjoy this one:**_

* * *

Brilliant Smiles and Shining Eyes

The entire school was on edge after Sirius Black had cut up the fat lady's portrait. Oliver himself felt quite terrible for being rude to her earlier that day so the instant Dumbledore allowed them to leave the Grand Hall and their sleeping bags he went in search of the fat lady and talked to her. Although she was still extremely shaky, she gave him a tentative smile as he apologised for having to leave her to go practice Quidditch.

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black the next few days, but Oliver had other things on his mind. The first Quidditch match was rapidly approaching against Slytherin and he wanted to make it a good one by rubbing Flint's face so far into the mud, his pure-blood nonsense would fly straight out of his ears. As McGonagall paced up and down the aisles of the classroom during their Transfiguration lesson, Oliver doodled randomly trying to work out a play which would allow Harry to avoid that annoying kid Malfoy who although he was not nearly as talented as Harry, could definitely fly – especially if he played dirty. And Slytherins always played dirty.

Oliver was so consumed in his drawing he did not notice Professor McGonagall talking to Liam who was sat directly beside him.

"Well Blackaby, let's see how you've got on…" she said rather kindly. Still not registering he would be next; Oliver chuckled as Liam only performed the transformation from a rat to a mug half-way. McGonagall cast a stern eye on Liam who smiled charmingly at her flicking his hair off his eyes. Oliver could've sworn he'd seen a faint blush reach her cheeks, but she merely tutted and approached him next.

"Wood…?"

Shit.

"Um…Professor maybe if I had a bit longer…."

"Well considering the lesson is over in precisely three minutes, there is no extra time to give, Wood…Well?"

Sighing Oliver placed his elbow over his drawings knowing she'd probably already noticed but not taking any chances. He then lifted his wand and spoke the incantation. Predictably, nothing happened. Trying to take a page from Liam's book he smiled at her cautiously but it had obviously come out wrong because she spoke sharply.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention….Wood I suggest you take a little more care in your subjects rather than depending solely on Quidditch. It's a hard profession to succeed in. See me after class."

Oliver brought his head down onto the table with a thump and wrote down the homework McGonagall was now giving out. Liam laughed at him and clapped him on the back as the class packed up their stuff.

"Bad luck mate…go get disciplined now…" He said with an immature, boyish wink before leaving the room.

"Filthy bugger…" Oliver remarked shaking his head.

"WOOD!"

"Sorry Miss…"

"Now…although I would prefer to tell you to work solely on your Transfiguration homework tonight, I do have some information about the upcoming Quidditch match…"

"Really Miss? Did Professor Snape reveal any information?" Oliver asked eagerly.

The Transfiguration teacher gave him a 'look' before continuing, "No Oliver…do think sensibly! In fact you shall not be playing Slytherin…"

"WHAT?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Apparently…their Seeker's arm is still injured" McGonagall said bitterly obviously trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh come off it Miss…it's obvious it's only cos the weather's so awful!" Oliver replied angrily slamming his bag on the desk.

"Kindly calm down Wood….we don't know if that's true…and anyway there's nothing to be done – You shall be playing Hufflepuff in the opening match…"

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief momentarily thanking God at least it wasn't Ravenclaw. Then suddenly something else registered…

"Diggory! Oh blo—"

"Wood! Mind your language. Now I suggest you inform your team at today's practice, which by the way will be overlooked by Madam Hooch."

At this point Oliver was not surprised that yet another thing was going wrong. Teachers watching, always somehow irritated him. Anyone watching practice irritated him in fact. Couldn't they just wait until the match?

"Why Miss?"

"Don't why me! She will be there to supervise and keep an eye on Potter."

Oliver nodded instantly understanding, he didn't want his seeker and friend to be hurt by Sirius Black either, so he supposed he'd have to grin and bare the unwanted audience.

"Ok sorry then…goodbye Professor…" He said looking very dejected as he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed to the door.

"Good luck Mr.Wood…"

But her words went unnoticed as Oliver was thinking about Diggory and the brilliant new team he'd seen him put together.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's am!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," Oliver said bitterly. "And we've been practising all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory - "

Angelina, Alicia and Katie all let out giggles thinking the exact same thing. Katie remembered her conversations with Leanne and the polite and extremely handsome Sixth year. Since her friend had pointed him out on numerous occasions she'd seen how truly gorgeous he was, and had instantly realised exactly what all the girls saw in him. Apparently so did Alicia and Angelina.

"What?" Oliver asked frowning at their light-heartedness.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina poking Alicia in the ribs.

"Strong and silent," Katie added before they erupted into giggles again. Wood looked rather thoughtful at Katie's comment and seemed to be staring her down. This unfortunately made her giggle even more and Oliver scowled even deeper.

Fred glanced at Angelina a bit heatedly before speaking impatiently, "He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together!"

Katie covered her mouth to avoid giggling at Fred's annoyance and heard him voice everyone's thoughts in saying, "I don't know why you're so worried Oliver, Hufflepuff are a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes remember?"

The team murmered their agreement but Oliver looked slightly mad as he glared at them, his eyes bulging slightly. "We were playing in completely different conditions! Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong-foot us! We MUST win!" He shouted.

Katie put a hand on his shoulder trying to tell him to calm down as he seemed to hyper-ventilating, if not – breathing a bit too heavily.

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred looking slightly alarmed. We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously._ Seriously_."

Katie choked on a laugh as Fred received yet another glare from Oliver. Getting rather irritated with them all he blurted out, "FINE! We'll start practice tomorrow once you've all realise exactly HOW important this is. If you don't give a damn about Quidditch and the cup then forget it…just…just…forget it…" Oliver looked suddenly extremely depressed as his voice trailed off and he looked to the floor. The team exchanged worried looks but then Harry spoke up.

"Don't worry Oliver…we'll take this seriously. Even if it is Hufflepuff…" he said eyeing Fred who looked ready to implode. "We all want the cup and we'll work for it alright?"

Katie sat down beside Oliver and leaned close to whisper.

"He's right you know…"

Oliver nodded and glanced at Katie before looking at Harry and smiling shakily.

"Sorry guys…it's just I really want this…"

"So do we Oliver…" Alicia put in softly.

"S'alright mate, we'll be fine…" George said acting strangely nice rather than teasing his captain.

"Let's get some practice in now…" Angelina suggested which made Oliver beam.

"Thanks you lot…"

Fred clapped him on the back, "For you Oliver…we'd do anything. We'll even give Hufflepuff and Diggory an ounce of credit…" he joked before hopping on his broom and riding away from Oliver's punch.

* * *

After practice Oliver spoke to Katie before heading to meet with Liam to go over their Transfiguration work.

"Hey Katie…thanks for today, you made me feel kinda better…"

"Hey I didn't do anything…Harry did most the talking.." Katie said modestly but feeling pleased all the same.

"I know…but you know you're always supportive and that…stop me going into over-kill…"

"I know…it's a hard job.."

"Ah shattup you…"

"Anyway you going to go work with Liam now?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I've been falling behind in Transfiguration….thinking bout Quidditch can do that…"

"I wouldn't know.." she joked.

"Course you wouldn't!" He said ruffling her hair affectionately. Katie smiled to herself at the closeness she was feeling between she and Oliver. Spontaneously she decided to take the plunge.

"Alright then…give me some love before I let you go .." she said spreading her arms out for a hug. Seeing the look on Oliver's face however made her instantly regret it. He was going to leave her hanging and make her look like a right idiot...she could tell. Just as she was about to pout and put her arms down, Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. The butterflies in Katie's stomach flew around uncontrollably and she hoped to God he wouldn't feel her heart beating about twenty times too fast. He squeezed her tightly yet tenderly and she wondered how he managed to hug so nicely if he barely hugged girls ever! Maybe this was why he saved them…they were so special.

When he let go he smiled and walked off and Katie feeling lost for words grinned and waved.

"See ya later Oliver!"

"You should feel special you know…I barely ever do that…"

"Yeah I was surprised! How come?"

"You're special Katilicious" he answered with a lopsided smirk before waving and heading towards Liam.

Katie felt her knees go weak. Special?

* * *

She practically floated over to where Alicia and Angelina were sitting and ignored their large smirks.

"Ohh so I talked to Cedric today…teased him about how we were going to beat them on Friday.." Alicia piped up dreamily.

"Oh Cedric…he's soo gorgeous…and he's such a nice bloke as well. Lovely eyes…"

"I know! They're all sparkling and friendly right Katie?" Alicia said.

"Oh yeah I guess…oh but loads of guys have nice eyes…I mean look at Oliver's, they're pretty cute as well.."

"Yeh chocolate brown and all puppy-dog like every time he gets upset over Quidditch…" Alicia commented. "Oh you know who realllyy gets upset over Quidditch? Not quite in the same way…but Cho Chang…she practically dissolves into tears every time she misses the Snitch…"

"Well I reckon she'll be crying like a baby when we play them….Harry's bound to see the Snitch ages before her!" Angelina put in looking at Harry with the same furious pride the team always had when they saw their brilliant young Seeker.

"Oh Oliver's always going on about how Harry'll be the one to win us the cup this year…I told him it'll be largely due to him as well…but he's right we do have a good team eh?" Katie said.

Alicia and Angelina exchanged a discreet knowing look before Angelina suddenly exclaimed, "Oh crappers! I just realised I have a ton of Transfiguration homework to do…"

"Wow…what's McGonagall doing to you guys? Oliver's got a load as well…" Katie put in.

Suddenly Angelina and Alicia burst into loud laughter. They clung to each other as a tear streamed down Alicia's face and Angelina banged the table in front of her. Katie looked at them appalled.

"What?" she insisted.

After a few minutes, they finally managed to compose themselves to say,

"You like him don't you?"

Katie blushed a furious red but said, "Who?"

"The tooth fairy…who d'you think idiot! Oliver!"

"Shhhhh!" Katie said putting a finger to her lips and looking quickly over at Oliver who was pointing his wand at Liam pretending to be threatening. Liam was looking at him lazily twirling his wand in his fingers laughing at Oliver's idiotic humour. Katie smiled despite herself, which again made the girls again titter with amusement.

"Nahh…he's just my friend…"

"Come on girl! You talk about him non-stop. That's a true sign of a crush…" Angelina insisted

"Not necessarily!" Katie exclaimed loudly which made Oliver look at her and smile quickly before attacking Liam who had just toppled off his chair at Katie's loud shout.

"I reckon he's quite smitten with you too Katie.." Alicia said noting the glance.

Katie couldn't conceal her grin.

"Ok…so I like him I guess yeah…but I doubt anything would happen…we're just friends.." said Katie sadly.

"Friends to lovers…my mama says that…" Angelina said her mouth full of a chocolate frog.

"Lovers?" Fred and George said together as they joined them.

"Do you guys have like selective hearing!" Katie asked blushing embarrassedly.

"Yes…now who does Katie-bell like?" Fred said grinning cheekily.

"WAHAHAHA KATIE-BELL! Ahhaha nice one Fred!" George said slapping his thigh laughing hysterically which prompted his brother to also crack-up.

"Ha-ha…" Katie said sending a warning look at Angelina and Alicia who looked as though they were itching to tell.

Fred picked himself up from the floor, purposely stepping on his brother's face before doing so.

"OW!"

"If we could guess then would you tell us?" he asked hopefully.

George got up and wiped the dirt imprint of a shoe off his face and added, "Go on Katie you know you want to…"

"No, no I most certainly do not…you guys have the biggest mouths ever…not only literally" she said looking at them disgustedly.

"BOHOWGH COGMEGH?" Fred asked his mouth full with three chocolate frogs.

George promptly stuffed five frogs in his mouth and both twins grinned at each other horribly, their teeth covered in brown muck. Fred trying to compete with his brother stuffed another four frogs in whilst Angelina looked truly put off having just eaten one earlier. Alicia looked a little worried they might choke so summoned two glasses of water to their table.

George, his mouth slightly less full gulped down the contents and wiped his mouth before saying, "We resent that. And what Fred said was how come?"

"Cos you'll tell…"

"Come on Katie! We've kept your secrets before! We're all good mates here…"

Fred swallowed and nodded his head enthusiastically to agree.

Katie covered her face in her hands and spoke through them in a muffled voice, "Ok girls you can tell them…"

Alicia and Angelina grinned happily and excitedly told the twins who it was.

* * *

"OLIVER!" They yelled out loud.

The girls looked alarmed at Katie who went suddenly pale.

"What?" Oliver yelled back at them.

Thinking quickly George said "Nothing.." and at the same time Fred said, "What time's Quidditch tomorrow?" They then looked at each other and George said,

"Yeah what time's Quidditch?" while Fred said, "Nothing!"

Oliver looked confused for a second and then rolled his eyes.

"If you guys are planning on playing a prank before Quidditch, think again…we have to be serious!" Oliver warned solemnly.

"Stop being so controlling you old fart.." Liam joked as Oliver raised his eye-brow at his choice of insult.

"Old fart?"

The twins breathed a sigh of relief but quickly pretended to be disappointed to keep up the show before looking sheepishly at Katie and muttering…

"Sorry!"

Katie just shook her head and stretched to get up to go to bed.

"Night you lot.." she said yawning.

"Nighhht Katie!" the girls said in teasing voices.

"Sweeet dreams Katilicious…" the twins said mischieviously, but quiet enough so Oliver wouldn't hear.

After sending them a frustrated glare she glanced at Oliver who was now absorbed in a conversation with Liam, Kara and Amelia. When Amelia touched his arm, Katie's blood started to feel hot and she knew instantly that she definitely liked him. Oliver smiled at Amelia and looked up and saw Katie looking. He discreetly rolled his eyes and raised a hand to wave goodnight. She returned the wave before slowly retreating to her dormitory feeling slightly better at the roll of the eyes Oliver had given regarding Amelia. But when she glanced around again to look at the well-formed body and ruffled, yet calculated spiked brown hair, she noticed he was smiling widely at Amelia's touch. No eye-rolling in sight.

Katie kicked the first thing she saw after that. This just happened to be the twin's bag of prank items which loudly started wailing.

"KATIE!" They yelled, distraught.

She felt a bit better.

**_

* * *

A/N: Enjoyyy and review- anything u might want in a future chapter pls lemme know.!_**


	4. Beautiful Disaster

**Author's note:**

**_I wanted to first clear up stuff which some ppl said in their reviews. People were asking why Liam and Oliver called Professor McGonagall "Miss" because apparently that's less formal. Actually, I go to a British school right…and although it's only used by some students when they call a teacher "Miss" it's like the equivalent of "Sir"…and in some ways is seen as even more polite than Professor…it has got a slightlyyy cheeky edge to it sometimes which is why I make Oliver and Liam use it rather than Katie for example. Anyway I hope that cleared things up to why I used Miss…_**

**_Celestial Apocalypse: I completely don't mind you giving me your opinion so don't worry! I hope you understood why I used it…Oh and did the "special" comment make u think the plot's goin a bit fast? Keep in mind Oliver could just be saying she's special friend-wise…Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Alix33: hope u understood the Miss thing. Yes well the point of Katie telling the twins about Oliver was written to show that sometimes people do the wrong thing when they like someone….also keep in mind as crazy as the twins are they still care about Katie and wouldn't purposely screw her over. Thanks for the review!_**

**_Randomisation: thank you so much I'm glad u love it!_**

**_Jkg-vader: aww thanks…the link didn't work so I couldn't see ur pic tho! Aww the twins are funny eh ahaha and I was sorta worried about the age diff since they are still at school…but well I don't think it particularly matters. Thanks again._**

**_Celi: I'm so happy I made u smile! Enjoyy_**

**_Tinkerbell86: entranced? Wow thanks! Yes urghh Oliver is being suchhh a typical guy here haha thanks for reviewing twice! haha_**

**_Fleur137: I know maybe it was a bit bad of Katie to tell the twins…but I assure u it was deliberate on my part…haven't u ever told the wrong person/people the wrong thing before? I know I sure havee haha but the twins aren't going to purposely tell him – that'd be too easy! Haha thanks for reviewing._**

**_Armr4Sleep16: I love that band! Well one song haha thanks much much for reviewing and I'm glad ur enjoying it._**

**_Snuffles101: haha yeh I do exactly the same! I'm glad u think its cute…thanks a lot. _**

**_Fenderbender505: Thanks veryyy much…and I know…let's all take a moment to feel sorry for poor Katie! Haha thanks_**

**_Georgelover92: thanks a lot…sorry the update took so long!_**

**_RandomSmirf13: thanks! I will start putting more of Oliver's view at the moment…it's just right now his feelings aren't as clear as Katies...thanks for the suggestion!_**

**_BlueEyedCountryGirl: thanks a lot!_**

**Alright….noww on with it:**

* * *

Beautiful Disaster

The morning of the match against Hufflepuff, the team turned up to breakfast rather nervous. Oliver dully noted Harry sitting there before them all and hoped he hadn't had trouble sleeping. He put some toast on his plate but simply looked at it.

"It's going to be a tough one…" he said in a pained voice.

"Stop worrying Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

Katie glanced out the window and chose not to mention it was certainly not just a bit of rain. She looked at Oliver forgetting all her previous annoyances at the way he and Amelia had started going out so suddenly. She spoke to him seriously.

"Oliver…eat something alright? You need your strength…"

Harry seemed to be in a trance and obviously wasn't listening to a thing they were saying. Angelina was trying to wake up Fred who was resting his head on his also sleeping brother's shoulder. Katie shook her head….trust the twins to sleep late the night before a match.

A moment later Liam turned up his hair looking rather dishevelled as it always did in the morning. He plopped himself down next to Oliver who didn't even glance at him. Liam looked at Katie who shrugged at their friend's behaviour and spoke up.

"Alright then Olli?"

"No…" he replied listlessly.

"Anyone run into that Sir Cadogan…man I never thought I'd miss the Fat Lady…"

"You didn't like her?" Alicia asked.

"Well…she was always talking to me weird and winking at me…" He said looking at Oliver who let out a chuckle thinking about it. Liam looked triumphant as Oliver finally took a bite from his toast.

As everyone finished their breakfast and stood up hurriedly, he wished them luck and smiled charmingly at Alicia who tried to conceal her blush as she giggled. George who had groggily woken up shot him a look but ignored him and followed a nervous Oliver. He walked rather shakily to the changing room where the team changed into their scarlet robes.

* * *

The team crowded around him waiting for his usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. Not that Oliver didn't try. It's that for some reason the words just wouldn't form and finally he simply made an odd gulping noise and shook his head helplessly before beckoning them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that Katie staggered sideways as they walked out onto the pitch. Embarrassed at first, she soon realised the rest of the team had had the same problem so she brushed off her blush. She looked out into the crowd and say them pumping their fists and moving their mouths, but she couldn't hear their cheers. The thunder was too loud. She cast a sideways glance at Harry who was trying to rub the rain off his glasses. How on earth would he see the Snitch in these conditions?

She looked forward with her best game face on as the Hufflepuff team approached in their canary yellow. She smiled at them and giggled as Cedric Diggory grinned at the three Chasers. She was glad she wasn't the only one giggling. Wood looked grim as Diggory smiled at him. He appeared to have lock-jaw as he merely nodded. Katie rolled her eyes at his defiance and mounted her broom. After the captains had shook, Madam Hooch's whistle blasted loudly but thought it was shrill, it sounded distant. Immeadietly they were off as Katie lunged for the Quaffle. Within seconds she was soaked to the skin and needed to squint her eyes to pick out Angelina who raced off with it passing it only quickly to Alicia before she reached the goals. Alicia threw it neatly through the hoop and whizzed back in their direction. Katie joined the V formation Angelina and Alicia had fallen into and zoomed towards the Hufflepuff Chaser who had possession. Angelina quickly dipped down and managed to grab it and instantly returned to their V, behind Katie and Alica. They were shielding her not only from the rain but also the Hufflepuffs who tried to regain possession. Wood seemed to be yelling frantically at them but with the loud wind they couldn't hear his warning.

Lucky for Katie the bludger only grazed her elbow but it knocked her off course nonetheless. Fred instantly appeared through the mist and smacked the bludger at the Chaser who'd gained possession. Unfortunately he missed and she scored. Unable to hear the commentary, Katie marked up the scores on the chalkboard in her mind as she flew off determinedly to the quaffle which was in no man's land. Oliver however had yanked her back by the neck of the robes.

"KATIE…DON'T LET GO OF THE V…it's working…" He then instantly rushed towards each of the twins to tell them to aim bludgers to protect the Chaser's V before heading towards the goalpost and saving a bad shot. He tossed it with force to Alicia who took off ahead. Quickly Katie and Angelina joined her and when an opposing Chaser tacked Alicia to steal possession she simply tossed it to Katie. The moment the Chaser had moved to Katie she tossed to Angelina who shot out from the V, confusing the tackler and threw it through the nearest goal. Gryffindor was winning 20 – 10 as Alicia regained possession and zigzagged through the field of Hufflepuffs who were desperately watching Angelina and Katie who had pretended to get back into formation. Alicia waited momentarily at the post before tossing the Quaffle to a nearby Angelina who scored yet again.

The game went on without a change in score for quite some time until Katie finally broke the stale-mate and scored. Accidentally a Hufflepuff Beater who had been caught in a huge gust of wind sent an illegal Bludger at her so she took a penalty and scored again. She pumped her fist happily and flew next to Oliver who although still looking rather grim shot her a small smile. He then watched in alarm as a shot came towards him and he had to stretch with all his might to stop it. He did however manage to stop it and kick it all the way to the other end where Alicia was neatly positioned to score again.

As the rain became heavier and the sky was dark enough to be late night, though it was probably only early afternoon, both teams seemed to be trying to simply stay on their brooms rather than go out of their way to score goals. Katie saw Harry for the first time when he almost ran into her when finally they all noticed Wood gesturing wildly to them. The first flash of lightning brought the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle and the whole team splashed down into the mud as Oliver roared "I called for a time out! Come on, under here…"

They huddled under a large umbrella at the edge of the pitch as Harry who's taken off his glasses to wipe them asked the score.

"We're fifty points up," said Oliver, "but unless we get the Snitch soon we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on!" Harry said exasperatedly waving his glasses.

Katie looked at the despair on both Oliver and Harry's faces and racked her brain for a solution. Luckily it came moments later in the form of a beaming Hermione Granger.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"

The team watch in amazement as Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"

"There!" she said handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

Katie breathed a sigh of relief at the young witch's genius idea as Wood looked as though he could have kissed her. Katie, despite realising the ridiculousness of her feelings, felt a pang of jealousy. She could've thought of that spell! Then seeing more clearly she shook herself of her idiocy and thanked the Lord for Hermione Granger.

"Brilliant!" Oliver called hoarsely after her, as she disappeared into the crowd. "OK team, let's go for it!"

The match went on, each team scoring the odd goal, but everyone was begging that either Diggory or Harry catch the Snitch. Harry preferably, but the thunder and lightning was getting more and more dangerous to play in. Suddenly Katie noticed Wood yelling anguished, "Harry! Harry, behind you!"

Cedric was pelting up the pitch as a tiny speck of gold shimmered in the rain-filled air between them. Katie watched Harry panic as he zoomed toward the Snitch urging his Nimbus to go faster. But something odd happened. An eerie silence fell across the stadium and Katie began to shiver. She became if possible colder as she saw at least a hundred black cloaked Dementors pointing up at them from below.

Katie began to hear voices. Of the time her grandmother had passed away and the time she had fallen from her broom in second year breaking nearly every bone in her body. She was about ready to hurl when she noticed Harry shaking on his broom, his eyes closed. Then, he dropped.

* * *

"Lucky the ground was so soft…" Angelina said rubbing her arms as they all sat in the Hospital Wing waiting for Harry to wake up.

"I thought he was dead for sure!" Katie exclaimed wincing as she pushed her sodden hair off her face and looked at the pale boy lying in the Hospital bed. Hermione was clutching to Ron beside her who had a funny expression on his face as he watched Harry's ragged breaths concernedly.

"But he didn't even break his glasses…" Alicia put in also looking at Harry who's scar was showing as his wet hair was pushed off his forehead.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life…" George put in as everyone agreed remembering the scene only minutes ago.

Suddenly Fred gasped and exclaimed, "Harry! How're you feeling?" looking very white under all the mud. Katie looked quickly to Harry and saw his eyes had snapped open.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up suddenly making them all gasp.

"You fell off….Mustive been – what – fifty feet?" Worried as he was, Katie couldn't help but notice Fred still sounded deeply impressed by Harry.

"We thought you'd died!" said Alicia, shaking as her usually soft voice went high-pitched. Hermione too make a high squeaky noise as her bloodshot eyes looked ready to tear even more tears.

"But the match…" said Harry, "What happened? Are we having a replay?"

No one said anything. Katie felt so sad for Harry who despite what had happened to him, still cared if they'd won or lost. The rush of pride as always came to her as she looked at him sympathetically – her own face falling remembering their sad loss.

"We didn't - lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

Katie remembered Diggory's face and was impressed by his fairness but then she also remembered Oliver. He was probably devastated. She tuned out the rest of the conversation and quickly kissed Harry's cheek before leaving in search of Wood.

* * *

"Oliver?" Katie said tentatively as she peeked her head into the boy's changing room. Oliver was sitting on one of the benches, his head in his hands. He was shirtless and his hair was wet and scruffy. He didn't even look up as she walked in and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each remembering the final moments of the match.

"I'm a terrible person." Oliver dully said.

"What? No you aren't Oliver!"

"So how come I didn't even go see Harry?"

"You're upset…he understands."

"We had it Katie…we almost had it…"

"It's only the first match Oliver, we'll catch up…"

"How"

"Well if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by two-hundred and fifty points!"

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way Davies has made the Ravenclaw even better this year.."

"But if Slytherin lose against Hufflepuff…"

Oliver gave her a look plainly saying… 'yeah right'.

"I don't know Oliver…it could happen…"

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be…maybe I'm just not good enough…"

"Oliver! No…don't say that!"

"Then what else am I meant to say Katie?" Oliver said getting up and looking away from her. Not knowing what to say or do, Katie just stayed quiet.

"And now Harry'll think I blame him…and I don't…it's just…oh God Katie…"

"I know Oliver…"

"It's just sometimes I think why can't it be me? Why do I always lose…"

"Oliver don't be so.."

"Self-pitying? I know…it's just you know it really sucks.." he said sitting down next to her again. She placed a comforting arm around his shoulder as he looked sullenly at the wall. She bit her lip wishing she could say something to make him feel just a little better.

"I got a T on my Charms quiz yesterday…"

Oliver choked out a laugh before smiling genuinely at her. She shrugged and looked away.

"Oh well the universe is conspiring Katie.."

"Oh definetly, it's out to get us.."

"Screw it all.."

"Yeah forget it man…"

He laughed. "Yeah I'll try…thanks dude"

She looked back at him and felt herself blushing. He was looking at her with that smile and just wouldn't look away.

"Katie…"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think it's wrong to be able to talk to someone so much easier than someone you're supposed to be with?"

Katie's heart jumped. Was he talking about Amelia and her ?

"I mean…Amelia, I like her but you know, aren't you meant to be able to tell your girlfriend everything right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then how come I can speak to you so much more easily…"

"Umm I dunno…I guess your girlfriend can't be your best friend…" Katie blurted out. She then seriously wished she hadn't said that. Oliver had basically been hinting that he could open up to her more. Did that mean he didn't actually want to be with Amelia? Could it possibly mean he did like her? He did rush into that relationship awfully fast. But wait, now had she basically told him that he wasn't meant to be able to tell his girlfriend everything? Had she just blown her chance?

He exhaled and said, "Yeah I guess you're right…" He looked at her again however and Katie felt the sudden urge to move forward and kiss him. They stared at each other, the tension thicker than ever until finally Oliver cleared his throat.

"Oh well, I guess we better get back…we have to be in our dormitories."

**

* * *

A/N: oh man I wish they could've just kissed then…Review!**


	5. Lovers and Liars

Lovers and Liars

"Will you quit moping?" Liam exhaled irritably glaring at Oliver.

In all truth, he wasn't actually moping. Katie had made him feel a lot better, the problem now was Amelia. Sure she was nice and all, but Oliver was starting to get really irritated by her possessive behaviour. Worse than that, he was sure he'd seen her flirting with Miguel White after they'd lost the Quidditch. Damn Hufflepuff Keeper had done awful…the only player Wood could sufficiently give credit to for doing better than them was perhaps Cedric Diggory. He was also strangely bothered that he wasn't jealous of her flirting with Miguel, he just wasn't sure he wanted to go out with a girl who "got around" this much…Why couldn't all girls just be like Katie?

"I'm not moping alright? Give it a rest Liam.."

"No man, you're sitting here stressing over Quidditch and we've got our first Hogsmeade weekend. Come on dude…it'll get your mind off it.." His eyes were sparkling as he knew his friend couldn't fault his logic.

"Well…I guess I can't fault your logic.."

"Come on dude go pretty yourself up for Amelia…"

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Good enough?"

Liam chuckled. "Well whatever works…"

Katie watched with a burning feeling on her cheeks and in her stomach as Amelia linked her arm with Oliver's, who's hair was cutely messed up. She found herself getting more and more upset until Leanne, Angelina and Alicia came up.

"They make such a shit couple.." said Leanne.

"He's got way more chemistry with you girl!" Angelina put in.

"It looks like he's with his sister…seriously…" Alicia added.

"Thanks guys.." Katie said feeling a little better. She then flipped her blonde hair back and sighed before putting on a bright smile and headed to her waiting Hogsmeade date, Tom Hawkins.

Tom, was in a word…a goof. And not in a good way.

"Oi Martins…MARTINS…mate you've got a little…" Tom said pointing at the confused boy with glasses' chest. When the boy looked down Tom flicked his nose up with his finger and laughed madly. "PSYCH! I gotcha real good man!"

Katie fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled apologetically at a bewildered Martins who looked down and walked off.

"What a dork…" Tom breezed wrapping an arm around Katie's tensed up shoulders. She immediately shrugged them off and walked ahead of Tom into the Three Broomsticks. Tom had hardly noticed her cold behaviour and had simply proceeded to make an extremely rude pun about broom - sticks. Katie hurtled through the door and scanned the room for her friends. Leanne was snogging some fifth-year in one booth and in another; the twins were involved in an extremely intense staring contest. Angelina and Alicia were laughing at them and gossiping, occasionally throwing a glance at Cedric Diggory who was nearby with his mates. Alicia obviously had a big crush on him.

Katie was just about to head towards her friends when Tom yanked her into a nearby booth. She sighed and looked at the door rather than listening to Tom's pretty poor jokes. She giggled when she saw Alicia heading to the door to put her coat on the peg because she completely missed it and dropped it straight on the floor. Katie noticed however that before she'd had a chance to bend and pick it up, Cedric had rushed to her aid and was already holding it up in front of her with a charming smile on his handsome face. Alicia turned a faint pink as she smiled and reached for the coat. As their finger's touched Katie could've sworn she saw her friend's knees buckle. Suddenly however, she was distracted by the innocent scene in front of her by another good looking boy came in after a confident, beautiful girl. Amelia's hair was slightly clammy, which was instantly fixed by the quick fixing spell she put on it before sitting down and crossing her legs in her extremely short, rather tight skirt. Katie's mood sank as the girl took out a tube of lip gloss and began to re-apply it to her slightly swollen lips. As for Oliver, he was looking very sheepish with his hands stuck in his pockets and shirt un-tucked and creased. His hair was completely out of place and had obviously been tampered with. But as he ran a hand through it, Katie was upset to see his smile was obviously very pleased. And, when Amelia looked up and laughed pointing at him, Oliver blushed and discreetly pulled up the zip of his trousers. Katie wished she hadn't seen that as her face grew warm with annoyance.

Oliver felt a bit guilty about what he and Amelia had just done in the Honeyduke's cellar, but he still couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face. After Amelia had pointed out the embarrassing situation, he looked around the room embarrassed, but when he saw the looks of awe on the other seventh year boys' faces and the look of triumph on Liam's face as he walked over, his arm slung around Kara…Oliver couldn't help but feel good. He noticed that the girls in the room looked a bit disgruntled, in particular Angelina and Alicia who'd never really liked Amelia anyway, but his guilt was instantly forgotten as Liam slapped him a low five, and said softly,

"Oliver…you dog you.."

As he stepped aside for Liam and Kara to enter the booth, he noticed Fred and George glaring at him. He was confused for a moment and then realised, Oh they'd just come out of a staring competiton for God's sake…of course their eyes were narrowed!

Chuckling to himself his eyes caught Katie looking at him and he smiled and raised his hand to acknowledge her. She smiled at him rather vaguely and then turned her attention to a guy that Oliver didn't know, who was sitting across the table from her, his hands very close to hers. Oliver felt a twinge of annoyance as the guy made Katie laugh heartily. Her smile dazzled, but he thought the smile hadn't quite reached her eyes like it usually did. But then as she ran a finger down the grinning boy's arm, Oliver realised he was probably wrong. Who was that freak anyway? Since when did Katie have a boyfriend…

He found his mood had dropped considerably as he sat next to Amelia and even pushed her trailing hand away with a hiss of "Not again alright?"

Amelia pouted. "Whatever Oliver…" she said before turning to Kara and discussing the new developments the Hogsmeade day had brought.

Oliver sat staring at his glass of butterbeer and began to saw at the table with his knife. Amelia threw him an affected, disgusted look while Kara looked simply weirded out by his behaviour. Liam looked as though he wanted to laugh, but kept it in loyally as the three watched Oliver saw into the table.

"Whatever…" Amelia scoffed before pulling out a mirror to check her make-up while Kara began to slag off a rather fat girl who stood nearby waiting for a table. Oliver felt suddenly outraged at the company he and Liam had chosen for the day, and even his friend seemed to be regretting his choice as Kara laughed at the chubby girl's choice of clothing.

Madam Rosmerta sauntered towards them and put down a tray holding the girls' fire-whisky. "I'll have to check how old you are sorry girls…"

"What? Are you like…kidding? We get served everywhere…" Kara put in annoyed.

"Oh my God…like we don't look sixteen…seriously!" Amelia said.

"Well…you are only fifteen…" Oliver said dully.

Liam laughed and Oliver shrugged at his girlfriend's outrage.

"Sorry girls..but I'm on orders from Professor Dumbledore, alcohol is only served to Seventh years...How does some nice cool Butterbeers sound?"

"Childish.." Amelia spat with a wave of her hand.

"They'll take them…" Liam said, an amused look on his face.

"Leee…maybe you could get something..and then…" Kara suggested wildly as Rosmerta left.

"What…have a hangover for my Transfiguration exam? Or were you suggesting I give it to you…"

Oliver felt a laugh bubble inside him as he cut an "A" into the side of the table. Amelia and Kara looked thoroughly annoyed with both of them, but at least Liam wasn't officially going out with Kara…Oliver was going to be stuck with the consequences with Amelia.

"Here, we are…two butterbeers.." Rosmerta said as she returned.

"Thanks" the girls said sarcastically taking ginger sips.

"Oh and son, you'd better stop defacing my table or you're out!" Rosmerta said sternly, obviously affected by the girls' rudeness. Oliver looked at her, as if in a trance, so Liam frustratedly took over.

"Oh Madam Rosmerta…he's sorry…" He said smiling charmingly.

A smile flickered on to the barmaid's face momentarily as she looked at Liam with his flicky brown hair covering his blue eyes and sighed. She then looked stern again and looked at Oliver threateningly before walking off to serve Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, strangely without the famous Harry Potter.

"Dude stop will ya?" Liam hissed.

Oliver sighed, and his eyes suddenly looked shocked as he stopped abruptly. He then dumped some change on the counter and urged Amelia to get up.

Liam followed, not touching Kara but smiling at the chubby girl she'd been dissing earlier. The girl looked overjoyed as he winked at her and sat with a happy smile on her face as she talked with her friends.

No one noticed the K…A…T……carved into the table.

Amelia left him huffily to go upstairs as Oliver kicked his feet up in the Gryffindor Common Room fifteen minutes later. Kara rushed past him crying moments later and headed up to the dormitories too. Liam looked tired as he collapsed into a chair near Oliver. They talked about Quidditch for a while and then Liam left to revise for his make-up Transfiguration exam. Oliver was left to think.

I only started writing her name cos I was thinking about her… He thought.

Not helping your cause, if you're thinking about her…

No, but only cos she was with that idiot guy…

How do you know he's an idiot?

He'll mess about my best mate that's why!

Is that why you're actually annoyed…?

Oh shut up…

Shaking his head at the fact he was arguing with himself, he got up and began to head to bed.

"Oliver?" Katie asked as she saw her friend get up to go. She then wondered why she'd said it…it probably would've been easier to avoid him tonight. In fact, she wasn't sure why she did half the things she did tonight! Why had she started flirting with Tom after she'd seen Oliver? It's not like he felt the same way…so why would he care? She actually didn't blame that prat Tom for trying to kiss her goodnight. She's practically led him on…all for what? Because she thought it might get Oliver jealous? How dumb…he didn't even look at her that way!

"Katilicious!"

"How goes?" Katie said sitting near where he was standing. He smiled and took the seat next to her.

"Good good…you?"

"Yeah..i'm good…"

"Have a good Hogs—" they both said together and laughed.

"Yeah mine was good…man it was sooo funny what Amelia did…I swear that girl is a nut…"

"And you're going out with her…"

"Yeah but she's a nut…she snuck us down into the Honeyduke's cellar.."

Katie tried not to feel sick and smiled fakely. "Ohhh no wonder you looked all dishevelled when you guys came in…"

Oliver shoved her lightly, "Oh shattup you…no but seriously she was being so damn corny it was hilarious.."

"Hilarious…what did she say?" Katie said trying very hard not to sound sarcastic.

"No nothing just she was like, oh you know there's all these guys hitting on me…I think I need a bodyguard…are you available?"

Katie laughed and suppressed the throwing up sensation she was feeling. "Always a good line…"

"Shut up.." Oliver laughed, "So here's where I become like the King of Corn…"

"Good title…"

"Katess shut uppp. So I go, I won't let anyone hurt you baby, I'm your bodyguard, tonight, any night, all night…"

"AHHHH Oliver grosss that's awful!" Katie said laughing at her friend's idiocy.

"Hey hey…if she can throw me corny lines…obviously she likes them…anyway I reckon my words were like some killer aphrodisiac…"

"How d'you reckon?"

"Cos she practically jumped on me and started like eating my face! I couldn't breathe!"

Katie felt really sick and this time couldn't hide it. "Aww gross Oliver, please less details!"

"Come on dudee….but seriously it was like so funny, she's kissing me and I can't even breather you know…and then well…one thing led to another…"

"Ok please don't tell me about that too!" Katie said with a disgusted expression.

"Yeah I suppose it's a bit naughty for the little girlll.."

"Little girl?" Katie said raising an eyebrow and feeling even worse than before. A little girl? Oh this was a disaster.

"Ahh Katie…haha so who was the strapping young man you were with tonight…"

"Tom Hawkins…don't think it'll work out, he's got the worst jokes…seriously.."

"Oh…well anyway I better go sleep but first I need to wake up Liam…he's meant to be revising, but I reckon he's curled up snug sleeping now!"

"Nice one…alright goodnight Ol…"

"Goodnight Ka.." He said rolling his eyes and turning away. He thought he heard her sigh, but he wasn't sure. He could only think of what an asshole he was being. Why the hell did I have to go drown her in all those details? She doesn't care! I don't even care…no wait I do…Amelia's my girlfriend….yeah but she's a pain…urgh.

He didn't know why he's forced those details on Katie. He wasn't sure of anything he'd done that night. Why he'd gotten irritated with her being with that Tom guy….he wasn't jealous...was he? No no…and then the table thing…He just wasn't sure.

After waking up Liam who was using his textbook as a pillow, Oliver pulled the curtains around his bed and tried desperately not to think of that gorgeous smile and long blonde hair.

_**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it's taken so long, busy busy busy…anyway REVIEW! Love love. **_

_**Pam**_

**BTW: My chapter titles are songs…either the title or a memorable lyric.**

**Chap 1: So long Sweet Summer – From Age Six Racer by Dashboard Confessional (fave band)**

**Chap 2: Take me out – Franz Ferdinand**

**Chap 3: Brilliant Smiles and Shining Eyes – From The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most by Dashboard Confessional**

**Chap 4: Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson**

**Chap 5: Lovers and Liars – Matchbook Romance**


	6. I will try to Fix you

**A/N: Today I finished my Rhode Island School of Design Application, so in a moment of happiness I decided to write! I really hope I get in either there or Parsons…so everyone wish me luck! Haha ok well I still need to send my other 5 applications so let's not get ahead of myself…. anyway enjoyyy :**

**The chapter title is from Coldplay - Fix you.**

I will try to fix you

Oliver was excited as hell. He'd just seen Harry. A Firebolt…on his team! The cup was definitely in the bag now. He just had to convince Professor McGonagall to let Harry have it back. But first he had to see Katie to tell her the good news…oh and Liam to pick up some tips on how to persuade the strict transfiguration mistress.

"Katie!"

"Oliver!" Katie replied in an equally excited voice dripping heavily with sarcasm as he'd just woken her from her nap on the common room sofa.

"Katess you won't believe it!"

"What that Amelia's a cow?" Katie thought but instead said, "What won't I believe?"

"Harry…"

"Yes, skinny kid with glasses, lightning scar on his head, saviour of the Wizarding world…?"

"Yes…but what else!"

"Um…let's keep in mind it's you talking so it's got to have something to do with Quidditch….so, the seeker's finally pulled off the Wronsky Feint?"

"Yes, but that's also besides the point…He's got himself a Firebolt, he has!"

Katie smiled at Oliver's enthusiasm and said, "Ollieviere I already knew that…"

"Katherina, how in hell did you?"

"Ron Weasley was having a go at Hermione Granger, apparently she's the one who reported it to McGonnagall…"

"SHE DIDN'T! I thought she was decent!"

"She is mate, she's only worried about that Sirius Black character…"

"Why does everything always have to be so negative! Harry probably has a guardian angel out there…I'm off to see McGonagall…How do I look?"

Katie glanced him up and down. Gorgeous as always. Hiding her blush she said, "Lovely maestro…why does it matter?"

"I dunno…I just have this massive feeling that when I ask Liam how to persuade her he's gonna say flirt…and even if I don't – looking good can't hurt…"

Katie stifled a laugh and nodded. "Why ask me then? You should ask Amelia…she is your girlfriend after all…"

Oliver couldn't help the disgusted look which pulled onto his face. "Ermm…I'd rather not…alright ta Katilicious see ya soon sweetheart…"

When Oliver turned around, Katie covered her face in her hands, hiding the gigantic smile on her face and the excited little giggles which tried to fight their way out of her mouth.

* * *

"He sooo likes you!" Alicia exclaimed happily when Katie told the girls about the little encounter.

Katie wasn't so sure. "I dunno guys…I mean he only called me sweetheart…"

"When has he ever called you that before?" Angelina put in.

"Plus, he practically dissed Amelia right before!" Leanne added.

Katie smiled happily and leaned back in her chair.

"Alright you lot!" Fred and George greeted sitting with the girls.

"Katie's just had a brilliant moment with Oliver!" Leanne said excitedly.

"Cor..Leanne! Keep something to yourself will ya?" Katie exhaled angrily.

"Sorry Katie, but it's just sooo obvious!"

"I reckon he likes you actually…" George put in.

"Reallly?" Alicia asked as all the girls turned to him interested. Katie was glad she'd asked, she herself was dying to know but didn't want to sound too eager.

"Well, yes….he's always talking about you with like Liam and some of the other lads.."

"Well that doesn't mean anything…" Katie said breathlessly.

"Well…it wouldn't, except those guys don't even know you and it just seems a tad random…he must have another motive!" Fred said seriously for once.

Katie was beaming inside as she looked at them unsure.

"We'll ask if you want…" George put in eagerly.

"NO!" Katie exclaimed shocked for a moment.

"Oh come on Katie, how do you expect anything to happen if you don't make some sorta move!" Fred said frustratedly.

"Well maybe, I don't want anything to happen!" Katie said unconvincingly.

The girls merely rolled their eyes while the twins said simultaneously,

"Yeah right.."

"Ok…well anyway I don't want you to ask!"

"What if we sorta…hint around?"

"It couldn't hurt you know…"Leanne said cautiously while Alicia and Angelina nodded.

Katie was in two minds. She was dying to know what Oliver thought of her…but she was also scared of the answer…Finally curiosity took over and she just shrugged…

"Do whatever you want" she said in a helpless voice, knowing that asking Oliver would be exactly what the twins would do.

* * *

Oliver stormed in angrily later that day and headed towards Harry.

"Bad news Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She – er – got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong, Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch on it first." He said shaking his head with disbelief.

He did feel a bit bad. He didn't mean to sound Quidditch obsessed. Of course he didn't want his mate dead, he just didn't see how anyone would jinx a broomstick…they were practically sacred after all!

After finishing his conversation with Harry who was considerably more peeved than himself, Oliver noticed Katie waiting to talk to him. He smiled happily and sauntered towards her, his anger suddenly gone.

"Alright Katilicious?"

"Yeah…how'd it go?"

"Not well…but let's please not talk about that…"

"Alright…haha so how are things dude?" Katie asked suddenly shy thinking about what the twins had said earlier.

Oliver looked at Katie who was glowing a warm pink at her cheeks. The warmth of the fire made her look so pretty. "Things are good, I'm just getting a bit tired of relationships you know?" Oliver said staring at her, his eyes wandering down her sunkissed skin and back up to her twinkling blue eyes.

"Why? Is something going wrong with Amelia?" Katie asked sounding concerned. Oliver noted this and inwardly sighed. He didn't want to talk to Katie about that girl.

"I dunno…I just sometimes wonder how long I can put up with her airs and graces you know?"

"But you like her don't you?" Katie asked.

Oliver, not wanting to sound like a horrible guy said, "Oh yeah I do…it's just shes a bit…well you know when girls are all like majorly attached?"

"Like she can't live without you?"

"Her exact words…"

Katie giggled and quickly covered her mouth which made Oliver smile at her caution. She then said, "Well…just maybe cool things down a bit and then in the long run you wont be so suffocated…" she bit her lip and Oliver thought she almost looked like she regretted saying that. He regretted she had said that…it was good advice which meant he may need to keep the Amelia charade up a bit longer to give the girl a chance.

"Yeah you're right I guess, haha ahhh Kate's you're so good at this crap.."

"What can I say? It's a gift…I fix things" Katie said with a smile and shrug. "Speaking of…I better run before Amelia comes and socks my face in…I'm getting some glares here…"

Oliver laughed. "Noo stay…" he said grabbing her arm as she got up. She looked at it for a second as a grin flickered onto her face but just shrugged and walked off. Oliver exhaled in annoyance as his girlfriend Amelia took her place, seemingly close to tears.

"Olli…sniff…don't you like me anymore?" Amelia said tears streaming unnaturally down her face. But Oliver couldn't take a girl crying so he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No come on Millie…course I do…I've just been tired and stuff…"

"So you don't like that Katie girl more than me?"

"Oh come on Mil lets not do this…she's my best mate and you're my girlfriend…"

"You don't look at her like she's your best mate…"

Oliver shrugged which was obviously the wrong thing to do because Amelia gasped and smacked him square across the face and ran off with uncontrollable sobs. What no one saw however was the big, conniving smiling which was on Amelia's hand-covered face.

* * *

Oliver sighed and turned away from the running girl. He was surprised to see Fred and George sitting where she had been moments ago with knowing looks on their faces.

"Hello Oliver…"

"Alright lads?" Oliver said half-heartedly wishing Katie had come back.

"Yup…that looks like it's going really well by the way.." Fred said sarcastically getting straight to the point.

"What is?" Oliver said knowing they meant Amelia.

"Shutup you idiot…Amelia of course! You don't look very happy…"

"Who are you guys then? A counsellor?"

"Well…if we were, there'd be two of us" George said stupidly.

Oliver laughed and rolled his eyes. "Look guys, no offense but I'm not up for talking bout my relationship at the moment…"

"Alright…how about your friendship then?"

"Friendship? I dunno bout you guys…but I'm alright with you two…"

Fred and George looked at each other in amazement before turning to Oliver and saying together, "No you plonker…we mean Katie!"

"Katie!" Oliver said surprised with a jolt in his chest.

"Yes…idiot…"

"What about her?"

"Lovely isn't she?" George said with a wink.

"Yes…" Oliver said slowly wondering where the twins were going with this and hoping they hadn't noticed his sudden affection towards her.

"We're seeing a lot of sparks flying mate…" Fred continued.

"And not just because we blow up things daily…" George added.

"There's chemistry between you and our favourite blonde…"

Oliver's gut took a dive whilst his outside simply laughed. "Oh c'mon guys, I'm with Amelia…Katie's just a really great girl.."

"But you can't deny there's chemistry…"

Oliver looked away for a moment and nodded. "That doesn't matter…Amelia's the sweetest girl…I just..I can't.."

"But you like Katie don't you?" they accused.

"Ahh give it a rest will ya..?" Oliver said getting up hurriedly to talk to Liam who was on his way out of the common room.

The twins sat with triumphant smiles on their faces as Katie approached them cautiously.

"What did you do? And…um..what did he say?"

"He likes you Katie! He said there was chemistry between you…but it sucked cos nothing could happen just yet…" the twins said eagerly.

Katie's heart lept…He liked her! He just didn't wanna dump Amelia cos she's feel bad. Oh lucky dayyy! She was so happy she hugged the twins tightly.

"Alright alright.." they said shaking her off, "now you've got to make your move!"

Katie giggled and leaned back against the chair wondering how to talk to Oliver next time they met.

**

* * *

A/N: I know it may seem like nothing really happened…but I've been sort of busy…and once the later chapters come out thisll become important…sorry for the wait guys!**

**Pam**


	7. Turn and Smile Nice

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing….Especially the anonymous people..cos I ahvent been able to send them a reply…Enjoy this chapter…I wont update until next week though cos, THURSDAYS MY BIRTHDAY! 18thhhh woooo ahahah Hopefully I wont have too much of a headache the next day ;) ahaha alright enjoyyy**_

_**Chapter title: lyrics from "Crush – Jimmy Eat World"**_

_**Pam**_

* * *

Turn and Smile Nice

Oliver collapsed onto Liam's bed.

Liam turned away from fixing his hair in the mirror and folded his arms to observe his friend.

"Mate…that's my bed…"

Oliver groaned. "God…say something useful why don't ya Lee?"

"I've finished with Kara…that girl was a cow…"

"God I wish I could say the same for Amelia.."

"She is a cow.."

"I meant I wish I'd finished with her…I can't even tell her to dress less…revealing… without her developing some sort of complex…imagine what'll it do to her if I break it off?"

"Bit up yourself aren't you? I reckon she'll just go skank her way round someone else…"Liam said pointedly.

"I feel tooo bad breaking up with herr…" Oliver whined.

"What about that Bell girl…you like her don't you?"

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the thumping in his chest. "She's my mate Lee…"

"Hmmm…" he replied very sarcastically before punching his friend in the stomach and leaving the room.

Oliver groaned again and winced as he got up from the bed. He then suddenly remembered he'd left his clipboard in the Quidditch changing rooms and decided to head out to go get it.

* * *

"Hallo Oliver!" Cho Chang said in a pleasant voice as he approached the Quidditch field after getting his clip board.

Oliver stared at the third year trying to remember her name and finally said, "Oh hello Cho.."

"How are you?" she said blushing.

Oliver smiled uncomfortably at her blush and answered, "Not so bad…you?"

"Yeah I'm alright…soo…you going to the Hufflepuff – Slytherin game tommorow?"

"Of course!" he answered immediately.

"Um…I thought, well, maybe would you like to go with me?" she asked shyly.

Oliver inwardly cringed. Why on earth was she asking him out? He always saw her making eyes at Harry or Diggory…

"Um…" Oliver began awkwardly.

"Cos, well I sort of like you…" she said with a smile.

Gosh, this girl was confident. Sure, she was pretty…but he barely knew her, not to mention - like it or not…he still had a girlfriend.

"Erm…I..I can't, sorry Cho…" Oliver said before hurrying off.

He then discreetly turned to see how she'd reacted but was relieved to see she looked unphased. He'd noticed the girl was fairly popular so he felt a bit better for saying no.

* * *

He entered the common room almost laughing to himself, when he saw Katie watching the twins, Alicia and Angelina playing a game of exploding snap, with a rather bored expression on her face.

"Katieee" he called beckoning her towards where he has sat down. She looked up with a smile and walked over to him and sat with a plop.

"Aghhh man major embarrassment…"

"Aghhh no way what?" Katie asked grinning.

"You know Chang? She just asked me out…"

Katie started laughing but inside she felt awful. If it wasn't Amelia, it was some other girl…did everyone like Oliver!

"…I said no of course…I barely know her…but man it's so weird, why do all these people think I like them?"

Katie flushed and decided to wing it.

"Ah I dunno Oliver, but you really are a great guy…you're thoughtful and considerate and funny…and good looking and nice…loads of girls fancy you…"

"Aghh stop Katilicious…you're seriously making me blush…" Oliver said his face turning slightly red. Katie laughed nervously and looked away before mumbling,

"I mean…even I like you…"

"What?" Oliver asked rather stunned.

"I um…I used to like you…" Katie improvised quickly. "Cos I mean, at first you come off you know really friendly and like I guess you just make a girl feel special you know? So I guess I used to like you…I mean…yeah.."

Oliver sat in silence not really knowing what to say.

"Wow…Katie, I'm flattered…really I am…I just, I hope I didn't you know mislead you or anything…I mean…I never meant to…"

Katie was suddenly crushed. He never did like her. He said if possible, the worst words a girl could hear – "I'm flattered…but no…" in essence.

"You really are a special girl Katie, I mean…"

"Sheesh…relax Oliver, I said I used to like you…I don't now…" Katie scoffed feeling terrible inside.

Oliver nodded and they looked at each other awkwardly for a moment until he let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Ha..well um…I better go see where Liam is… talk to you later yeah?" he said getting up.

"Yeah…" Katie replied enthusiastically, trying to cover up her disappointment before heading back to the girls and the twins.

* * *

Oliver collapsed onto Liam's bed for the second time that day and his friend who was changing his t-shirt turned and folded his arms in puzzlement again.

"Again, Olls…that's my bed…"

"Why are you changing? You're like a chick…" Oliver said icily.

"What? Cos I strategically mess my hair up every morning…just like you I might add… Or because I change my t-shirt when some random second year spills her pumpkin juice over me?" Liam answered fairly.

"Ah shattup…"

"What's got your goat man?"

"Nothing…just…girls.."

"More problems with Queen Amelia?" Liam said taking a seat on Oliver's bed.

Oliver thought for a second and nodded, "Erm…yeah…"

"By the way…you should know, last time she ran away from you crying….she was laughing…"

"She what?" Oliver asked sitting up confused.

"Yeah, the cow ran straight into me and she had this enormous grin on her face…pretentious bitch.." Liam said lazily.

"Ah man…how do I get myself in these messes!"

"Actually, to be fair…I sorta gotcha into this mess…you just couldn't get yourself out…"

"You suck…where are you going?" Oliver asked referring to Liam's formal black shirt.

"Well, do you remember…that sorta…well..the girl Kara was dissing at Hogsmeade that day?" Liam said.

Oliver thought for a moment. "The kind of chubby one?" he asked apologetically.

"She wasn't that chubby…anyway, I ran into her in the Great Hall this morning…and we got talking, and I'm taking her to dinner…"

Oliver was surprised. Liam usually went for the good looking ones.

"It's nothing big…I just figured it might be nice to have a girl to talk to like you have with that Bell girl…"

Oliver nodded as Liam left and felt instantly worse. It was great having Katie as just a friend…wasn't it?

* * *

"Urgh….it was awful guys…. 'I'm flattered' – honestly could he be anymore clear?" Katie complained as the team took a break. Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and she were all hovering beside the stands discussing Katie's confession to Oliver with Leanne. It had been two days, and since then Oliver had started to extend practices until five!

"I still think he likes you…I mean just watching you guys talk…it seems like he does…" Leanne put in.

"Maybe he's just worried about wrecking your friendship…" Alicia suggested.

"No that's probably not it…it must just be difficult with him still having a girlfriend and all…" Angelina said.

"Ahh guys, who are we kidding…he doesn't like me…" Katie said sadly waving at Oliver who was waving at her from where he was talking to Harry (who'd got his Firebolt back and was inspiring the whole team) in the middle of the pitch. When she didn't appear enthusiastic…Oliver looked a bit confused and forgot what he was saying to Harry. He looked flustered for a moment and then quickly regained his composure.

"Seems like he likes you to me…" Fred said.

"And me.." George added.

"Nice one guys…but I don't think so…"

"Katie…look, he runs the rest of us ragged and the only thing he does is shout praise to you…" George complained tiredly.

"Katie, you fly wonderfully…" Fred mimicked.

"Katilition, the way you catch that quaffle amazes me…"

"Katherina, I love how you fly in the wind…"

"Katilicious, I want to marry you and have lots of sex and babies…"

"GUYS! Shut up…He'll hear you…" Katie hissed as the other girls laughed.

"OI TEAM…two laps and then we'll wrap it up…" Oliver shouted to them.

"Coming Oliver…" the girls yelled tiredly flying after Harry who had already begun his laps.

"You two…shut up alright? See you later Leanne.." Katie said to her friend who was getting up to leave before flying off around the pitch.

"Oliver…you're killing us!" Fred yelled as Oliver flew behind them to usher them forward.

"We have a Ravenclaw game guys…we need to be fit…"

"We already are fit…all the girls are after us…" George said.

"Ha – ha…very funny…you know what I meant…"

"Oliver, you know…when I die, I'm sending you the bill for my funeral…" George said slumping.

"Make that double…" Fred added.

"Yeah, figures you two'd die together as well…" Oliver joked with a laugh before speeding ahead of them before they could punch him one.

"I reckon we've got a chance Katie!" Oliver said happily as they watched the others admire Harry's flying with his Firebolt.

"We always did Ol…even without a Firebolt…"

"I hope these five hour practices are going to pay off…" he said worriedly.

"They better…I think we're all dying…"

Oliver laughed, "And I'm not exactly the most popular of captains at the moment…"

"Are you ever!" Katie joked.

"Shush….well…at least there's one upside…"

"Really and what's that maestro?"

"At least I get to spend more time with you…" Oliver said quietly before smiling at her lopsidedly and blowing the whistle to wrap up practice.

Katie stayed there a moment even after he had sped off to the changing room feeling as if she was floating on air. And not just because she was on a broomstick.

* * *

The day went from good to better as Katie arrived in the common room after Dinner later that day.

"BUT OLLII!" Amelia said fake tears streaming down her face.

Oliver looked like he felt extremely guilty but kept his footing. "No Amelia, don't give me that bollocks alright? Every tear running down your face is a big bloody lie…"

Amelia's face stiffened as she looked at him icily. "So exactly what is the problem then? Did I _satisfy_ you tooo much?" she said, her voice dripping with sexual innuendo.

Oliver turned bright red as the entire room gasped and looked at him eagerly.

"Actually Amelia…it was a bit hard, you being an arrogant, self centred bitch and all…"

The crowd "ooohed" at the comment and stared at Amelia's outraged face.

"What, and I suppose you're just going to go run off to your 'best mate' then? And you know I don't mean Liam…." Amelia spat, sparing an embarrassed Katie a glance.

The crowd turned to look at Katie as they "ahhhed".

"Look, you have no right even saying her name…and anyway it has nothing to do with her…the fact is, I can't be with someone who's a cow to everyone she meets…and who cares only about herself and her hair…besides…"

"BESIDES WHAT?" Amelia interrupted with a screech.

"Besides, you're shit boring anyway…" Oliver said simply.

The crowd gasped again and tried to hide their giggles as Amelia looked so outraged there seemed to be smoke coming from her ears.

In fact, there was smoke coming from her ears – instigated by the one and only Fred and George Weasley. Amelia realised why everyone was laughing and turned ready to pounce on the twins who were laughing so hard it was impossible to hit them with any curse. Instead she let out another screech walked quickly past Oliver, linked arms with Kara and headed out of the portrait hole. Unfortunately for Amelia, she also happened to trip over Hermione Granger's cat on the way- so her last shred of dignity was dissolved.

Oliver who by now was howling with laughter turned to Hermione and said with a grin, "I always knew you were decent!"

Hermione blushed scarlet and picked up Crookshanks and scurried away with Harry and Ron.

"I'M FREE!" Oliver said to Katie happily as she approached.

"I can see that Maestro…you ok?" Katie said with a smile.

"Yuppp…oh and everyone thinks we're having an affair now…"

Katie laughed. "Oh well…" she said before waving and going to Leanne.

"Yeah…oh well.." Oliver said to himself as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Two days, a quidditch match, Oliver yelling to Harry to knock Cho Chang off her broom if he had to, A Silver Patronus from Harry's wand and a pitch invasion later, the Gryffindors were in full swing party mood.

"This is mad!" Oliver yelled to Katie over the music.

"Brilliant though!" she answered taking a swig from her butterbeer.

"Cheers to that!" he said clinking bottles.

"We're in the final Oliver!"

"I know…I honestly couldn't be happier…ok I can…when we win!"

Katie laughed, "We will Oliver, we will…"

"Looks like those practices were good for something eh?" Oliver said smiling at her in the same soft way he did whenever he spoke quietly.

"Definitely…" Katie replied staring at him in the eyes.

"You've been the best this week Katilicious," Oliver said as he drew closer so she could hear him. As he did, his lips got closer and closer to Katie's own.

"Ah…it was nothing.." she murmured.

"Thanks…" he said staring into her eyes.

She closed them and began to move forward slowly as her heart began to race… until…

"OLIVERR!" Liam yelled as he excitedly bumped into his friend. "Oh sorry Bell.." he said distractedly before pulling his friend away to tell him he'd accidentally kissed some girl he'd wanted to just be friends with.

Katie's heart began to slow to its regular pace as she backed away in a daze and walked over to a group of her grinning friends which had looks on their faces which clearly said, "I told you so…"

**

* * *

A/N: Be nice and Review! xx**

* * *


	8. It's bad enough we get along so well

_**Hey guys…sorry its taken so long….thanks to all who reviewed, sorry I don't have time to thank individually – been so so busy…but anyway enjoy it…and don't kill me – its not very long! Chapter title is from : Goodnight and go – Imogen Heap**_

_**Pam **_

* * *

It's bad enough we get along so well.

"KATIE BELL!" Two identical redheads burst into her dormitory one morning and jumped on her bed.

"Wassgoinon?" Katie asked sitting upright in her bed. When she saw the twins she groaned and fell back with a thump onto her pillow.

"Katieee…Katieeee…KATIEE?" Fred asked yelling in her ear louder each time he repeated her name.

"How the hell did u guys get up here?" Katie mumbled quizzically squinting at them.

"That's besides the point…now, where's Angelina?" Fred asked standing and looking around the deserted common room.

"It's Saturday…where d'you think she is?" Katie snapped.

"I dunno…you're sleeping…"

"Well not all of us have boyfriends…" Katie said.

"She has a boyfriend?" Fred asked interestedly which made George crack up and wolf whistle at his brother.

After punching George hard Fred sat back on Katie's bed and said, "She has a boyfriend?"

Katie sighed. "Ok I was lying, I was just pissed you woke me up. I think she's in the Library."

"Ewww…" the twins said together.

"Yeah, now what do you want?"

"To tell your lover Oliver about you."

"Ha-ha"

"No come on Katieee…he likes you, come on don't you just want to know?"

"Yes…but-"

"Isn't it better to just know instead of sitting here hoping and being so unsure!"

"Yes…."

"SO?"

"NO!"

"KATIE!"

"Come on guys, what if we're wrong?"

"He's going to ask you out! But you know Oliver, always respectful of ex-girlfriends, no matter how bitchy…"

"So…"

"So, we just need to push him in the right direction…to make sure he just asks you NOW!"

Katie looked thoughtful as she stared at the expectant twins in silence.

"And you really think he'll ask me?"

The twins breathed a sigh of relief…

"YES!"

"Ahhh do whatever you want…" Katie said defeated.

"I love it when she gives us that choice!" Fred said with a devilish grin.

* * *

Oliver was tossing a ball of paper to Liam who was heading it back effortlessly.

"What was this game called again Lee?"

"Football…muggles mainly use their feet to play it, but they sometimes use their chest, or their head…"

"Sounds daft…"

"Well muggles must think Quidditch sounds daft too…"

"Fair enough…"

"So Ol, got your eye on anyone?"

"Nah…how's it going with that girl…?"

"I couldn't do it…she was too insecure, I tried being friends but she only wanted to date me…I'm sick of this rep I've got…"

"What rep would that be?"

"That I can't just be friends with a girl…I mean if you can why can't I?" Liam said an annoyed look on his handsome face.

"S'alrite mate, you should just talk to Katie…she's a sweetheart…"

"Yeah, by the way…I didn't…you know interrupt anything the other day did I?"

Oliver laughed. "No man, we were just talking…"

"Didn't look like just talking…"

"Well it was..alright?"

"Ok, ok…I'm just saying…I'm your best mate, and if you like her, I ought to know…"

"Dude you don't tell me everything"

"Ah, but that's different…I'm much more private than you" he said with a wink as he got up and stretched.

"Where you off to then?"

"Got a date with Alicia Spinnet…she's a laugh, plus Diggory wants me to introduce her to him. It's all planned. ."

"I'm sure it is…anyway have fun"

"Yeah you too….looks like the terrible twosome wants to talk" he laughed and smiled at the approaching Weasleys before creeping up behind Alicia and whispering in her ear.

* * *

"Hello Mr Wood…"

"Hey guys…"

"We had an idea for the big game against Slytherin"

"Really?" Oliver asked enthusiastically reaching for a clipboard nearby.

"Oliver…" Fred said incredulously.

Oliver looked up and realised they didn't have any ideas. "Should've guessed…" he muttered putting away his clipboard.

"We have come to find out something."

"It's not exactly a quest…more of a question…"

Oliver rolled his eyes and waited expectantly.

"Do you, or do you not fancy a Miss Katie Bell?"

Oliver sighed and said, "Guys, come on not this again…"

"No Oliver, this time we're being serious…" Fred said.

"Because, she likes you and she's spending all this time pining over you wondering if you feel the same and so….you do don't you?" said George.

Oliver looked worried. "Ahh…guys" he began shaking his head. "you know…you know when someone is just perfect girlfriend material? Like beautiful, funny, charming, easy to talk to…? But…but you're just not attracted to them?"

"Oh no…come on, you're havin' a laugh!"

"I wish I was…I adore her, I just don't think it'd be fair…"

"Oh blimey…this is going to be…"

"You aren't going to tell her are you?" Oliver said looking still more worried.

"Look, you know we have to…it's better this way." George looked crushed and Fred looked scared.

"Yeah…" Oliver replied sadly. "I never wanted to hurt her…she's the best friend I ever had!"

"Yeah…" the twins said equally sadly before getting up and walking away.

Oliver smacked his head with a thump on the table feeling absolutely miserable.

* * *

The minute she saw the twins approaching without smiles on their faces, she knew. She felt as though Oliver had just stamped hard on her heart…and he hadn't even spoken to her that day.

"Well…ok…Katie…"

"S'alright guys…I wasn't really expecting anything."

"He said you were perfect girlfriend material…but he just didn't like you that way…"

"And…he said you were the best friend he ever had."

Katie was quiet until she looked at them with a smile. "Well can't say I'm not crushed…but that's better than nothing." Her voice threatened to crack and the twins exchanged guilty looks.

"Listen Katie…" they began apologetically.

"Really guys…I'm fine…now I can move on." She gave them both a forced smile and walked away from the courtyard, heading to the library. When she was out of sight she stopped and leaned against a wall. He didn't want her. Would anyone? That was beside the point. She'd wanted him…but that was it…it was all over. A tear trickled down her face before a small sob escaped. She was glad to be alone.


	9. Pretty Pathetic

_**A/N: Hurray, I updated!! After two years, I have decided it is time to finish my two stories. I sincerely apologise for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy:)**_

_**Chapter title is: Pretty Pathetic – Smoking Popes**_

Pretty Pathetic

Katie woke up reluctantly. She was not looking forward to today. She had managed for three days to avoid Oliver, but now it was Friday and she knew she would have to see him for Quidditch practice that evening. She dressed slowly and sidled out of the girl's dormitory early. She'd taken to going to meals early and grabbing something quickly so as she needn't see Oliver at the table. Just as she was crossing the empty common room towards the portrait hole she heard a ruckus coming from the boy's dormitory and a sandy haired boy was being chased by six little sparrows.

"Geez Oliver, would you let up? Get these things off've me!" Liam said disgustedly.

Oliver strode from the doorway with a wicked smile on his face and his wand raised. "And you promise never to compare the Holyhead Harpies with Puddlemere United again?"

"Yeah, yeah no will you just get these blinking birds off me?" Liam said rushing down the staircase towards a bewildered Katie.

"You didn't seem all that genuine Liam…I rather think I won't" Oliver responded, clearly enjoying himself.

Suddenly Liam thrust himself behind Katie and gripped her shoulders.

"What?" she said trying to shrug him off.

"Come on love, lend us a hand…" Liam whispered in her ear.

The birds disappeared as Oliver pouted. "No fair, you can't involve anyone else."

"Lucky I know your weakness eh?" Liam replied letting go of Katie's shoulders. He then turned towards the portrait hole and said, "Oh and Oliver…just cos Puddlemere United strike an uncanny resemblance to the Holyhead Harpies…doesn't make them any less of a team" With that he ran through the portrait hole as fast as he could, cackling insanely.

"Idiot…Puddlemere United do not look like a bunch of girls!" Oliver said with a grim face.

Katie looked at him awkwardly as he changed his line of vision to meet hers. He suddenly gulped and looked at his feet. "Alright Katie?"

"Yeah…how's it goin' Oliver?" Katie asked uncomfortably.

"Fair…d'you wanna come get some breakfast with me then?" Oliver said finally meeting her eyes.

She thought for a moment. The only way this would remain awkward was if they made it that way. And Oliver was clearly determined to not. She smiled and nodded. Looking relieved he ruffled her hair. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me Katilicious…"

"Well whatever gave you that idea?" Katie laughed.

"What a day!" George collapsed into a seat in the stands where the rest of the team were sitting. "I hate OWLs"

"I second that!" Fred said, his head falling into a surprised Angelina's lap.

"It would be lovely if Oliver had forgotten about practice or something, wouldn't it?" Alicia said, her eyes hopeful.

"Unlikely!" Katie laughed.

"I haven't forgotten…" came a voice from behind them.

"Oliver!! we were beginning to think you were dead!" George said tiredly.

"Or we'd hoped…" Fred muttered under his breath having been rudely awakened by Angelina. This sparked another punch and Fred looked at Oliver very angrily.

"Look. It seems I've been…put in detention by our favourite Potions master…" Oliver said equally angrily. "I've only come to tell you practice has been postponed until tommorow. And will last an extra hour. Now I must get back…I've said I was in the bathroom." He stopped and saw Katie's disappointed face and then turned and looked at the whole team. "I'm really sorry guys…"

"Goodness…who would've thought?" George said.

"What that Oliver would finally land himself a detention at the same time as a Quidditch practice?" Fred said getting up and stretching.

"Well atleast its not at the same time as a match!" Alicia said also getting up.

"He seemed quite sorry…" Angelina put in.

"Besides, we could all use the break, " Harry admitted.

"We definitely could!" Katie agreed rubbing her sore neck.

"No…I meant, who would've thought a day would come where I actually wanted to kiss Snape…" George said.

The team laughed and headed off the field towards the changing rooms.

"What'ya workin' on?" a voice behind Katie said.

She straightened from her hunched position over a coffee table and turned around to see Liam's twinkling blue eyes peering over her. "Transfiguration homework.." she answered in a puzzled voice.

"You don't seem sure" he joked taking a seat beside her. She smiled, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks.

"No, I was more confused as to why you were speaking to me"

Liam looked put off. "Oh, well…excuse me then.." he said as he got up.

"No!" Katie said grabbing his hand, "I just meant we don't usually…unless Oliver.."

"We don't usually speak unless Oliver is around?" Liam filled in with a warm smile and sat back down. "Well before I explain, may I please have my hand back?"

Katie laughed. "Sure."

"Well, I just always thought you were a decent girl and you know, since Oliver always says you're easy to talk to, I wondered you know…if maybe I don't know…I could have someone to talk to too?" His eyes became round with curiosity and Katie couldn't help but laugh.

"Funny way to become friends isn't it Blackaby? Just asking?"

"Well…I've always been fairly straight forward."

Katie laughed again and turned back to her work. "So what do you know about turning a matchbook into a mouse?"

They spent the next two hours talking, laughing and doing work together when Oliver walked into the common room looking exhausted. He looked puzzled as he approached his two friends.

"LIAM! You did not!!" Katie said wiping tears of laughter away from her cheeks.

Liam was laughing too, "Look, I'm telling you…McGonagall looked as though she was going to kill me! Oh Olli, tell her mate….remember the time I told McGonagall I didn't do the Transfiguration homework because I'd spent all night trying to decide whether to bring her flowers or an apple?"

Katie burst into peals of laughter again and Oliver nodded with a vague smile. "Yeah, well she was mad, but only Liam could've gotten away with only a week's detention and ten points from Gryffindor for cheek!"

Liam smiled smugly as Katie tried to compose herself. "So, what's going on here then?" Oliver asked nonchalantly.

Katie gestured toward her homework where as Liam replied, "Just getting to know each other mate.." His eyes met Oliver's steadily and did not look away until Oliver shrugged and looked at Katie.

"So, how much did the team hate me tonight?"

"Oh quidditch! What a surprise. As much as I'd love to hang about for this thrilling discussion..I think I'm going to go amuse myself elsewhere. This was fun Katie," he smiled at her with a sweet smile and then patted Oliver on the back. "I'll catch you later mate.."

"Nice boy, your friend Liam…" Katie said watching Liam disappear upstairs.

"Yeah.."Oliver said feeling his ears becoming warm.

"Anyway, to answer your question, you needn't worry Oliver, no one was mad, to be honest we were all grateful for the break!"

"Well that's good to hear." Oliver paused for a second hesitating. "Look Katie, I needed to talk to you about something."

"What's that Oliver?" Katie said turning to look at him, her eyes sparkling as they always did when she was in a good mood."

"About what Fred and George told me earlier this week."

"Oh.." Katie's eyes immediately clouded over and she started to write something on the parchment in front of her.

"I didn't want to mention it, because I didn't want it to be awkward….but I expect they told you what I said…"

"Yeah," Katie said interrupting him. "But honestly Oliver, don't give it another thought. It must've sounded pretty pathetic, I know…and I wish I'd told you myself because we're friends, and I can tell you anything. And…well, it wasn't even a huge deal. I totally understand." Then, she smiled with the type of smile that would comfort a crying baby and Oliver felt instantly guiltless.

"Well that's a relief!"

"Anyhow…have you seen all these couples lately? It's pretty disgusting isn't it?" Katie asked with a giggle.

"Oh yeah. I heard Cho Chang is dating that Davies chap. And Cedric and Alicia."

"It seems rather strange to me….I mean it's almost the summer holidays anyway. Three months without each other seems pretty silly when you've only just got together!"

"I know! I can't imagine not spending three months without you, my best mate…let alone if you were my girlfriend!" Oliver said with what sounded like an uncomfortable laugh. "Not to mention, I'll be leaving Hogwarts altogether…it just seems like it'd be a waste to get into a relationship I would have to break off anyway." He then stared at her with a hard, blazing expression and she suddenly felt the largest urge to cry she had to look away. She covered this emotion with a laugh and began to gather her things together.

"Well, I'm shattered!! I better get to bed so I'll be able to drag m lazy arse outta bed for Quidditch tommorow! Goodnight Ol" Katie smiled and got to her feet. But Oliver was up with her. And suddenly he'd enveloped her in a rare, tight hug. When they separated she looked at him her mouth slightly open.

"Goodnight Katilicious" he said in a rather desperate, stifled voice before turning and racing up to the boy's dormitory.

Katie was puzzled and went to bed trying her hardest not to think too much of the events that had occurred moments ago.

Oliver was sitting on his bed, the curtains pulled around. He was staring very thoughtfully at the quilted pattern when a hand pushed aside the curtains. "Well, I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to…you can't seriously be going to sleep now can you?" Liam said with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver awoke from his thoughts and glared at his friend. He mumbled something about quidditch and hurriedly began to push the covers back and lay down.

"Hang out, what's up yours!?" Liam asked, confused.

"Look…Katie is a sweet, decent, wonderful girl…and I won't have you…"

"Have me, having my way with her?" Liam said raising his eyebrow again and laughing. "Relax mate, I just want to be her friend. She's a laugh"

"She is…but listen-"

"Mate…I will tell you when and IF I have ulterior motives alright? Until then I think you ought to wonder why this is bothering you so much? Aren't you the one who turned her down anyway? Isn't she just your friend too?" Liam said with a questioning look.

"She is alright….Just beause I'm looking out for her well being…!"

"Sure mate…" Liam said nodding. "Look, me and the twins are sneaking out to Hogsmeade to get some firewhisky…feel like coming along?"

"WHAT?" Oliver said sitting up in bed. "We have Quidditch practice tommorow…they most certainly-"

"Are going to make sure they don't get totally pissed?" Fred said popping his head through the curtains.

"Are going to take hangover potions to make sure of it?" George added, his head popping in beside his twin's.

Liam grinned and cocked his head towards them, "You can't flaw their planning Oliver…"

Ordinarily Wood would have just sighed deeply and told them to be responsible, but suddenly he too wanted to be a little reckless. He looked from a grinning Liam to the mischevious twins and back again.

"Two conditions…" he said holding two fingers up.

"Pray tell Captain" George said pulling the curtains back and bouncing on to the bed.

"One…we don't get caught"

Fred saluted his friend and said, "Impossible cap'n"

"And Two….you don't tell anyone on the team"

The four boys laughed and headed quietly from the dormitory towards one of Hogwarts' many secret passageways.

_**A/N: Do us a solid and review please!!**_


	10. Sorry's Not Good Enough

_**A/N: Can you believe it? I'm actually updating this story!! I think all the new wave of reviewers inspired me. Don't be discouraged if you feel like this chapter had strayed away from the others...it was just difficult getting back into the swing of a story you haven't been intricately invested in for a lot of months! I hope that now I'm back into it...it'll stay that way and I will succeed in completing it. I think, because I left it for so long, I'm going to add a few more chapters than I originally intended and I anticipate it being about 15 chapters long. I hope you enjoy this...please let me know what I need to work on for next time :)**_

_**Chapter Title: Sorry's Not Good Enough - McFly**_

* * *

Sorry's Not Good Enough

Katie sat exhaustedly in the common room. Oliver had let most of the team leave so Harry could get extra practice avoiding bludgers. She was rather angry at Oliver still. Nothing had changed. He still flirted with her, he still made her feel like the most special girl in the world. But now she was sure he didn't like her. She was just so frustrated. Not to mention she had so much homework to do and on top of Quidditch practice almost every night, she really had no time for sleep, let alone a life. Leanne was off somewhere and Angelina and Alicia were in the library finishing off homework so she was all alone. She needn't have gotten depressed though because within a few minutes Liam seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Hey Kitty" he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Please don't"

"Oh come on, it's cute…I have a special name for you too," he said flicking his sandy hair off his bright blue eyes and making an adorable face which she couldn't help but smile at. Great, here was another boy, almost exactly like Oliver and he was flirting with her too. He probably didn't like her either. Stupid boys.

"You have such pretty hair," he said running a few fingers over the ends of her blonde hair.

"I wouldn't touch it right now…I've just been at Quidditch for two hours" she warned. He grinned at her, leaning close and sniffing. She should've been creeped out but Liam Blackaby had a way of making everything seem ok. Even if it was out of line.

"Smells like roses…" he said as she blushed. "And sweat…" he said laughing as she swatted his arm.

"Git," she joked.

Oliver walked in to the common room in a rage. Fred and George had been too tired to work hard and Harry had said something about having to be somewhere. All he wanted was to sit and hang out with Liam and maybe Katie and forget the fact that they were probably going to lose the cup again. And it was his last year! He walked in and saw that Liam was leaning around a giggling Katie, playing with her beautiful blonde hair. He felt a surge of electricity run through his veins and his face was suddenly very warm. He watched as she smiled and touched his arm and Liam's eyes became lustful, the way they always did when he preyed on innocent girls. Oliver inwardly kicked himself for ever telling Liam Katie was a great girl to talk to. He wasn't sure what this meant. He didn't really even want to think about it right now. He just knew he wanted to beat Liam's face in.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he strode toward them. He noticed the brilliant blush on Katie's pretty little face while Liam had the same lazy look he always got when McGonagall caught him doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

"Havin' a chat mate…what's up with you?" he replied with a smile.

Oliver could do nothing but shrug, anger becoming awkwardness. "Dunno…" he said stupidly and sat down.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Katie my dear, will you please tell Oliver he needs to lighten up once in a while? Quidditch isn't everything in life.

Oliver shot him a shocked look. "It's not everything, but it's damn near the most important thing in life!"

Katie was the one to roll her eyes now. "Oh Ollie, once you leave Hogwarts, the Quidditch cup will seem completely pointless because you'll be on an actual professional squad."

"Katie! I thought you wanted this as much as I did!" Oliver said staring at her.

"Well, I did but then you acted like a git," she replied.

He stared for a long time. "What are we talking about?" he said softly.

"Quidditch of course!" she replied in a shrill voice before running off.

"Blimey, you really do know how to get rid of a pretty girl, don't you Ol" Liam said in an annoyed tone.

"Why were you flirting with her anyway!?" Oliver said angrily.

"Cos she's fit mate. And I'd like to get with her…" Liam explained as if Oliver was five years old.

"You are not going to get with her!" Oliver warned.

"Why not? It's not like you fancy her anyway."

"Who said that?" Oliver found himself saying without thinking.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know, Fred and George maybe? Or perhaps…let's see, you?"

Oliver scowled. Damn Liam for knowing him so well. It was as if he was taunting him, trying to get the real truth out of him.

"Either way, it's not fair to play with her emotions," he said seriously.

Liam laughed. "Not like you haven't done it before though. Eh mate?"

He then retreated to the dormitory leaving Oliver angrier than ever wanting so bad to have a pretty blonde Chaser come downstairs with her comforting smile and make him feel better. But he had ruined that, hadn't he?

* * *

The next day seemed gruelingly long. Katie sat in her Transfiguration classroom trying desperately to concentrate on the work McGonagall had assigned her but all she thought about was Oliver. Oliver and how he had implied that she wasn't talking about the Quidditch cup and instead, talking about how badly she wanted to be with him. If only there was a way to make that happen. She wanted so much to give up hope, let go of all the longing and yearning that she still felt in her veins, accept someone else into her life. Someone who was interested in her in more than a friend or a sister. And then, of course he appeared, as he always did in the most inopportune of moments.

"Professor, could I have a word?" Oliver asked from the doorway. McGonagall was at the back of the room, attempting to help someone else with the spell when he asked. The class fell quiet, all the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor eyes on him. He barely seemed to notice, his gaze had fell upon Katie and she felt uncomfortably hot in response to the slight smile he threw her way. Why was he so bloody confusing?

"Mr. Wood?" McGonagall said sharply and his eyes immediately shot back to the Gryffindor Head of House.

"If you're quite done, staring at one of my students, would you repeat the question?"

Katie felt her face glow red and a few people snickered, automatically forming conclusions about her relationship with Oliver. For some reason she was certain, new rumours would spread before she even made it to the Common Room tonight.

Oliver was also glowing a faint pink but smiled an easy grin.

"Professor, I was just wondering if one of my teammates might have a moment to come discuss this with you too…" he said with apparent ease. Katie knew better. Oliver would've never referred to her as a teammate if he hadn't been making up something quickly on his feet. His chaser maybe. But no, he had definitely phrased it differently, making Katie know he hadn't had any intention of including her in the conversation until this very second. She felt more perplexed then ever as McGonagall raised an eyebrow and inclined her head toward the door. Katie slowly got up and followed the teacher outside the classroom to a waiting Oliver.

McGonagall turned to Oliver and a confused Katie the moment the door had shut.

"Well, what is this about? I can't get you any more team practices…you've already booked the pitch more than any other house!" she snapped at them. Oliver felt guilty, having dragged Katie into the lecture, but somehow he felt better asking with Katie by his side.

"Professor, I know we don't deserve any special attention…but Fred and George have informed me that apparently you've given them detention for this entire week. I really need that not to happen, especially considering the match is only two weeks away!" Oliver said as politely as he could.

McGonagall pursed her lips and did not look impressed. "And why, would I ignore giving the Weasley's a detention, even after they blatantly blew up all the toilets on the second floor this morning?"

Oliver stood, trying desperately to think of a legitimate reason to have her help them. He hadn't planned ahead of simply asking the rather formidable request, and so, found himself tongue-tied.

"Well Professor, perhaps they could serve detention this weekend, all day…we couldn't book the pitch for then, so it would still be this week and they wouldn't have to miss practice. So, really we're asking not to cancel…but to postpone," Katie suggested in a light, hopeful tone. Oliver felt as though he could've kissed her for jumping to the rescue, but quickly put these thoughts from his mind as the complications that might arise from these thoughts clouded his mind.

McGonagall was staring at them with a rather blank expression on her face until Oliver saw it: the smallest hint of a smile before she quickly cleared her throat.

"Very well. For the good of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and because we haven't won the cup in years!! I will agree to Miss Bell's suggestion, but you warn Fred and George Weasley that if they cross me again this year, I will not be nearly as kind or generous."

Oliver's heart flooded with excitement and joy as McGonagall nodded curtly and walked back into the classroom. He turned to Katie who had a small grin on her face and couldn't hold back. He wrapped his arms around her and they embraced tightly as he shook her around a little making her giggle chokingly. When he let go, he noticed that her pretty blue eyes were glazed over and looked very wet.

"I have to go back inside," she mumbled trying desperately to push past him.

"Katie, wait, why is this so awkward? I thought we were still friends?!" Oliver, said unable to hold back his fears anymore.

She stopped, clearly debating whether to address him or not before speaking. "Not that this is at all the time or the place to ask me such a question Ollie, but you just don't get it do you?"

Oliver was horrified to see the glazed appearance of her eyes intensified and a heavy, lonesome tear spilled down her cheek.

"I've tried so hard to just keep it at friends like you wanted. I bloody well wish I didn't like you! But I do, I still do, and no amount of you and I both wishing everything could just go back to how it was before will let it be so! I spoke up and it changed everything. We both told her each other the truth right? Even if the truth wasn't what we wanted to hear? So why…why, Oliver is any of this a surprise?" she said as the tears spilled readily down. She said nothing as Oliver stared at her dumb-founded. For the second time in only a few moments, he felt utterly tongue-tied.

She rubbed the tears off her face roughly with the sleeve of her robes and although her face was still a rather blotchy red, her eyes were starting to return to their regular color. The sparkle that Oliver constantly noticed wasn't there, but he knew she'd be able to fool everyone and pass it off as a coughing fit. She laughed bitterly as he stared, unable to say a thing, his heart beating extraordinarily and strangely fast in his chest. She turned away and said the final words.

"I'm not going to pretend that nothing happened any more. What's done is done and if I have to lose you because of it…I'm sorry." Her voice cracked at the final word but she did not cry again. She simply returned to the classroom as calmly as she could, starting to cough to cover up the state of her face.

Oliver was left stunned in the corridor. He was utterly confused as to what he was feeling as he slowly made his way back up to the common room for his free. He felt the same way he had when he'd seen Liam flirting with Katie, except now it wasn't a surge of an emotion, it was more of a dull, painful version of it lying at the base of his stomach. He tried desperately to pass it off as losing her as a friend, but when he saw that Liam was talking to Leanne in the common room, clearly asking about Katie, the jealousy struck inside him and he knew what was wrong.

He liked her. He liked Katie Bell and no amount of lying to Liam, the twins, Katie and even himself was going to change that. His problem now was facing it. And how on earth was he going to convince her that he was stark-raving mad when he'd lied about everything?

* * *

_**A/N: Review please!!**_


End file.
